What Do You Say to Taking Chances
by dumbhumanlikeme
Summary: Blaine is happy. he's popular, lead singer of The Warblers, and has a gorgeous boyfriend: Jeremiah. But what will happen when he gets a new roomate, Kurt, with a traumatic past which has left him nervous, quiet, and broken. Warnings: self-harm, mentions/scenes of non-con
1. Prologue

**A/N **

**Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter fanfic. Let me know if you guys like it and ill keep posting. Updates will vary depending on my schedule! chapters will get progressively longer, i promise! Thanks for reading. Reviews are treasured.**

"Jeremiah, stop," Blaine giggled as Jeremiah grabbed his ass. He stood back upright saying,  
"I want to get the room clean for Kurt," crossing his arms, Jeremiah sat down on Blaine's bed. He sat and watched as Blaine picked numerous items off the ground and put them in their allotted place. _Kurt_, the name repeated itself in the older boy's mind while his eyes narrowed subconsciously.

Noting the silence, Blaine turned around to face him. His face fell as he took in the boy's harsh demeanor. He crawled into said boy's lap and looked up at Jeremiah through his long eyelashes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, his voice soft and cautious.

"I want to talk to you," he paused, "about this Kurt,"

* * *

Kurt walked into the admissions office, looking around through wide eyes. The majestic school astounded him. If this place had dungeons, which he wouldn't be surprised if it did, it could be Hogwarts.

"Hi sweetie, is there something I can help you with?" inquired a nice looking woman sitting at the front desk. She grinned at him with her eyes sparkling beneath her thick glasses.

"H-hi, I'm K-Kurt Hummel," he stuttered, mentally cringing and trying to will his stutter to disappear. Her expression turned sympathetic as she handed him his room key and schedule.

"Do you need anyone to help you with your luggage?" she asked kindly.

"N-no thank you. My dad and s-stepbrother should be here soon w-with it," he murmured. She nodded and wished him a good night.

Walking out the door into the cool night, he looked at his schedule, grateful for the map included. Strolling through the extensive campus, he followed the directions on the map and paused at the junior dorms. He pulled out his phone and texted his dad the location and how to get there from the main building. Taking a deep, stuttering breath, he pushed open the door.

* * *

Blaine furrowed his triangular eyebrows and tilted his head, confused.

"What about him?" he asked, taking in Jeremiah's now wary expression.

"Is he gay?" he asked shortly.

"How would I know?" Blaine retorted back sharply. He sighed when he saw the cautious expression Jeremiah was wearing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm a bit anxious," Placing his arms around the older boy's neck, he leaned into his chest. They sat in contentment for a moment until Blaine stated,

"Baby, you should go. He's going to be here soon and I don't want him to be uncomfortable. Sorry," he leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Jeremiah sighed and stood up after the younger boy had removed himself from his lap.

"I'll text you," he said before walking out the door, letting it swing shut behind him. Blaine sighed and sat on his bed, grabbing his laptop. He figured he could get some of his homework done while waiting for Kurt to arrive. After not even ten minutes, there was a gentle knock on the door. Blaine set his laptop aside and hurried to open the door.

* * *

Kurt wandered through the halls, hearing boy's shouts and laughter through the doors of the rooms. He finally arrived at his destination: room 122. He took a deep breath and timidly knocked on the door. He heard movement inside and the door swung open.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was going to post this last night but was freaking out about Glee and could not. Seriously, guys. That episode was awesome. I've missed The Warblers so much. And sweaty, post-sex Blaine..can we just.. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Klaine would still be cannon**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**_Use Somebody_**** by Kings of Leon**

The door swung open to reveal Kurt standing timidly just outside. He looked up with hesitant blue eyes at the boy standing in front of him. He had dark hair, masked with a helmet of gel, and warm, hazel eyes appraising him gently. The boy held out his hand,

"Hello, you must be Kurt. I'm your roommate, Blaine Anderson,"  
Kurt looked at the hand outstretched towards him but didn't return the gesture.

"H-hi," Kurt stuttered nervously, wringing his hands together.

* * *

Blaine took in the boy before him after awkwardly lowering his hand. His vivid blue eyes were wide with...fright? Blaine could not figure out why the boy looked absolutely terrified.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked with a welcoming smile. The boy, Kurt, just nodded and took a small step inside the room, looking around.

"This is your side," The dark haired boy explained, gesturing to the empty side of the room. The boy nodded again and pulled out his phone, typed a short message, then returned it to the back pocket of his jeans. Blaine didn't understand how he could fit anything in those jeans, they were so _tight_.

The smaller boy cleared his throat nervously and stuttered,  
"M-my dad and stepbrother w-will be here with m-my luggage soon," Blaine smiled sweetly at him, finding his stutter absolutely endearing.

"Would you like my help?" he asked kindly.

"N-no thanks," he muttered, taken aback by the boy's kindness. His phone beeped a minute later and he quickly grabbed it, thankful for something breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"T-they're here, I'll be r-right back," the rosy cheeked boy said before shuffling out the door

* * *

Blaine sat back on the bed, unsure what to think of his new roommate. Sure, he was nice enough, but incredibly shy. He felt determined to break through the mysterious boy's nervous exterior.

* * *

After Kurt's things had been brought up, unpacked, and put into their allotted locations; Kurt sat quietly on his soft duvet and ran his fingers of the soft material, obviously lost in thought. Blaine sat on his bed, parallel to Kurt's and tried to focus on his Italian homework; but couldn't because he was too intrigued by his to roommate to concentrate on anything but him. Determined to break the silence, he asked,

"So, Kurt, what year are you?" Kurt jumped slightly at the sudden noise, and, after evening his breathing back out, he replied  
"I'm a j-junior,"

"Cool, me too!" Blaine responded with his unfailing enthusiasm. "My boyfriend is a senior, he doesn't go here though," he added. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a shocked expression,

"Y-you're g-gay?" he breathed out. Blaine nodded, his smiling falling a bit.

"A-and people are.. o-okay with that?" he asked, still in shock of how casually the subject had been brought up. Blaine started to understand the boy's shock.

"Kurt, are you gay also?" said boy gave the slightest nod and looked down in his lap, refusing to make eye contact with Blaine.

He set his laptop aside and got off his bed to go sit next to Kurt on his. Blaine reached for the boy's hand, but the blue-eyed boy jerked away violently with fear in his expressive eyes. Folding his hands back into his lap, Blaine spoke to Kurt gently,

"Hey, Kurt, I'm not going to hurt you," said boy nodded a little. _That was utterly humiliating; he's going to think I'm a freak-_

"I take it the people at your previous school weren't so accepting of you being gay?" Blaine asked softy, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"Y-you have n-no idea," the boy muttered back weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener,"

"N-no thank you. I think I'll j-just take a shower and t-then go to bed. D-do you mind?" he asked quietly, gesturing towards their shared bathroom. Blaine smiled and shook his head, getting off Kurt's bed so he could gather his things.

* * *

Blaine lay on his bed in his pajamas, listening to the steady fall of water coming from the shower.

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

Sitting up quickly, he listened closely to the soft singing coming from the bathroom door. Kurt's voice was so high and.. pure. He sounded simply angelic. _I've got to get him to join the Warblers, _He thought as he pulled out the covers, flicked off his desk lamp, and lay in bed. He drifted into sleep listening to Kurt sing.

_You know that could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

* * *

**Please review! They make my day. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited, it means the world to me! Next chapter should be up within a couple days. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Well, hello again! two updates in one day! i wasn't planning on updating 'till tomorrow but then my power was out and i was cozy and had an urge to write!**

**this is pretty much another introductory chapter, sorry. next chapter there will be more interaction with the other Dalton boys (:**

***there are a couple offensive words in the beginning and brief description of bullying**

**disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if i did, it would have to be on HBO.. ;)**

**songs used in this chapter:**

**safe and sound by taylor swift and the civil wars- sorry, i couldnt help myself :)**

**without further ado, here is the second chapter..**

* * *

**_"_**_hey, faggot!" Karofsky yelled after Kurt._

* * *

"Leave me alone," Kurt whimpered

* * *

_"Fairy, I'm talking to you!" Kurt tensed as strong hands grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. He clenched his teeth as he was thrown against the locker with extreme force. He could feel the lock digging into his back. He knew he would have bruises in the morning. _

_"I'm sick of you prancing around school, infecting everyone with your gay!" Karofsky growled, merely inches from Kurt's face. _

_"What're you going to do about it?" Kurt spat, literally, in his face. _

_"Watch it, princess!" he yelled, shoving Kurt against the locker again so his head slammed backwards into the hard locker. Kurt winced as his vision went fuzzy and tried to focus on the current situation, even though it was terrifying. Karofsky grabbed the smaller boy's face in his hands and leaned towards his face-_

* * *

"No! Please, no!" Kurt whined.

* * *

Blaine woke up at the sound of Kurt's whimpering. He sat up and looked over at the boy who was shaking and whimpering in terror. Immediately understanding what was happening, Blaine got out and bed and walked over to Kurt's. He sat down and gently started shaking the boy, trying to wake him up. He started crying and jerked awake. When he felt Blaine's hand on him, he cried out in fear and scooted away from him.

"Kurt, shhh. It's okay," Blaine whispered to the boy in hysterics. Kurt stopped crying and looked up at the dark haired boy through teary eyes. The boy opened his arms, inviting the smaller boy in.

"Kurt, honey, I promise I won't hurt you," _honey? Where did that come from?_ Blaine thought to himself. The blue eyed boy looked at him unsurely, and then slowly moved towards him until he was enveloped in Blaine's strong arms. The contact made him start crying again. Blaine lowered them until they were lying down. He ran his hand through Kurt's hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down. After they laid there for what felt like an hour, Kurt was just sniveling.

"T-thank you, Blaine," he whispered into said boy's chest, relaxing into his strong hold.

Blaine held him securely and sang softly into his ear,

_Just close your eyes_

_ The sun is going down_

_ You'll be alright_

_ No one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light_

_ You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

When he woke up, Kurt was covered in warmth. He tried to sit up, but there was something restricting him from doing so. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looked up and gasped in shock when he saw Blaine there with his arms tight around Kurt. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized he was in bed, with a boy, and said boy's arms were around him. He was surprised at how safe he felt with Blaine. He hadn't let hardly anyone touch him since The Incident. He looked up only to be greeted with warm, hazel eyes sparkling down at him. Blaine moved a lock of hair that had fallen onto the smaller boys face.

"Good morning," Blaine smiled sweetly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kurt blurted out, embarrassed by the previous night. _Blaine must think I'm some fragile little freak. _

"Hey, Kurt, you don't need to apologize," Blaine said softly, lifting Kurt's chin so he was looking into his eyes. The smaller boy automatically flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"I used to get nightmares too, they go away eventually," Blaine said, after a pregnant pause. Kurt's blue eyes went wide,

"Y-you did? Why?" he asked. Blaine's smile fell only a fraction, but the smaller boy noticed.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, t-that was r-rude, I-I didn't mean t-to pry," his stutter always got worse when he was nervous, _damn it, Kurt, stop stuttering like a child,_ he mentally scolded himself. Blaine smiled down at him,

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind you asking. I got bullied a lot at my previous school before Dalton and I would get night terrors often, they went away some time after I met my boyfriend," he then frowned, his boyfriend surely would not like him lying in bed with another gay boy, that's exactly what he was worried would happen.

"I-I was b-bullied too," Kurt sniffed, looking up at Blaine with an expression that was utterly heartbreaking.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered, momentarily tightening his hold on the boy.

"I-it's okay. I'm h-here now," Kurt tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"W-what?"

"I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, okay?" Blaine told Kurt, who smiled for what felt like the first time in months.

"T-thanks, Blaine, y-you make me feel safe," There was a comfortable silence and then Blaine's alarm started going off loudly. Both boys jumped at the sudden noise and Blaine chuckled. He let go of Kurt and got up so he could turn off his alarm. Kurt felt empty without his roommate's arms around him. He shook his head to himself; _he's got a boyfriend, Kurt. Don't think like that. _

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called over from his side of the room where he was picking out his clothes for the day.

"Hmmm?" Kurt inquired, stretching his stiff body.

"My friends and I always go out to breakfast on Sunday, would you like to join us?" Kurt mumbled something quietly,

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear what you said," Blaine grinned at him politely.

"W-what if t-they don't l-like me?" Kurt questioned quietly, refusing to look at Blaine. The bed shifted slightly,

"Hey," Blaine's voice was close. A hand weaved itself through Kurt's messy hair,

"Don't worry about that, Kurt, they'll love you,"

"O-okay, I g-guess I'll come then," Kurt sat up quickly, running his hand through his hair with wide eyes.

"O-h, and Blaine," he asked with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine giggled at Kurt's appearance. His hair was sticking in different directions, his face was flushed, and his blue eyes were huge. _Woah, _Blaine thought,_ since when do I giggle?_

"I c-call the shower f-first," Kurt said, jumping off the bed and running towards the bathroom. Blaine chuckled as he went to find his phone. Kurt is so adorable. _Since when do I think Kurt is adorable? No, I like Jeremiah. _Finding his phone, he sent a text

**To: Wes**

**From: Blaine**

**Hey, is it cool if my new roommate, Kurt, joins us for breakfast?**

**To: Blaine**

**From: Wes**

**Yeah, sure (: we can give him a proper Dalton welcoming … ;) **

**To: Wes**

**From: Blaine**

**Oh my gosh, don't! He's really shy! We don't want you to scar him like you and David did with Trent!**

**To: Blaine**

**From: Wes**

**Hey, he was only traumatized for a couple dayssss :P but, okay ill tell David that you are forbidding us to be our normal, charming, hilarious selves**

**To Wes:**

**From Blaine: **

**Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with the two of you.. meet outside junior dorms in thirty?**

**To Blaine: **

**From Wes:**

**Sounds good! Can't wait to meet Kurt ;)**

Blaine groaned, scared of what was going to happen.

* * *

Kurt finished drying himself off and completed his moisturizing routine. His hair was coiffed to perfection. He looked around the bathroom awkwardly, _shit, _he thought,_ I forgot to bring clothes in. _He gulped and tied the towel around his waist. Opening the door, he poked his head out and sighed in relief when he saw Blaine facing the opposite way. He quickly made his way over to his dresser and picked out and outfit. He heard Blaine laugh and he turned around to see the boy's wide smile and sparkling his eyes,

"Nice towel," he said, winking. Kurt blushed, _oh my gosh why am I blushing. _

"N-nice hair," Kurt retorted back, motioning towards the messy curls covering Blaine's head and falling into his face. He giggled when Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. It was childish and endearing all at the same time. _Wait, since when do I think Blaine is endearing!?_

"Y-you can have t-the bathroom now, i-if you want. I'll j-just change in h-here," Kurt stammered, just now remembering that he was still wearing only a towel.

"Thanks!" Blaine smiled, grabbing his things and heading towards the bathroom. As soon as he heard the shower start, Kurt started freaking out. What if Blaine's friends didn't like him? What if they thought his stutter was annoying? He tried to control his breathing as he got dressed in one of his simpler outfits. It was still fabulous of course. He tied his knee high boots over his black skinny jeans and adjusted his black vest which was placed over his blue and silver checkered button up shirt. He folded the sleeves up to his elbows and took a step back to appraise his outfit in his mirror. He smiled, happy with it and grabbed his phone from the charger. After sending a text to his dad reassuring him that he was okay, he slipped in into his back pocket right as Blaine came out from the bathroom. He was wearing cuffed jeans, a read polo tucked in with a brown belt, and his hair was all but cemented to his head with gel.

"Wow, Kurt, you look great!" Blaine smiled, his eyes crinkling in the cutest way. _Woah, did I just call Blaine cute? Get it together, Hummel!_

"T-thanks, you too," Kurt said politely as the other boy pulled on black and white oxfords.

"Hey I have those in red!" Kurt said excitedly, motioning towards Blaine's shoes. The boy beamed up at Kurt, not saying anything.

"W-what?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine crossed the room towards Kurt and unfolded the boy's arms that were wrapped self-consciously around his stomach.

"You didn't stutter when you said that," Blaine said gently looking into the boy's bright blue orbs. A small smile spread across Kurt's face,

"Y-yeah, I guess I d-didn't," He said, feeling awkward due to the fact that Blaine's hands were closed around his wrists. He looked down at them, starting to feel nervous, he didn't like people grabbing him like that; it made him think of Karofsky,

"C-can you p-please l-let go," Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes and trying to take deep breaths.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! I'm so sorry!" Blaine stammered, running his hand through his hair, wincing at his now gel-covered hand. Kurt's eyes fluttered open,

"I-it's okay, s-sorry that I o-overreacted,"

"Oh, Kurt, you don't have to apologize! I wasn't thinking straight, I was being careless!" Blaine's eyes were wide.

"H-hey, it's f-fine Blaine, r-really," Kurt tried to reassure him. Blaine's phone beeped as he was about to reply, he checked it and placed it in his pocket.

"C'mon, Kurt, we're going to be late," he said, reaching for Kurt's hand. He stopped and dropped it to his side awkwardly. Kurt walked towards the door and walked into the hall. He looked back into the room where Blaine was standing there, looking at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-you coming?" Kurt asked, smirking slightly, though his eyes were troubled. He was confused by Blaine's countenance. He looked up at Kurt and walked to him, smiling. Once they started walking down the hall, Blaine stopped him.

"Hey, Kurt," he said slowly. The blue eyes boy looked at him apprehensively,

"Y-yeah?"

"I can't be held responsible for anything my friends may do," Blaine said, winking and strutting away. Kurt caught up to him and looked at him nervously.

"Ohhh, relax. I'm messing with you. I made them promise to be on their best behavior," Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't help but grin at how happy he sounded. They reached the door of the building after signing themselves out at the front desk.

"Well, ready to meet my friends?" Kurt gulped and nodded nervously.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! i shriek like a kid on christmas everytime i get an email xD please continue to do so!**

**next chapter we will meet more characters, i plan to have it up by Sunday if not sooner! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**sorry the update it so late, I had a really busy weekend. Since break is over, updates will probably go to 1-2 per week, maybe more if I can find the time. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! they mean so much to me. **

**Okay. Baby its cold outside came on yesterday. i smiled but then started crying because of the klaine breakup. my family thinks i have serious issues. anyways!**

***Some bullying and offensive words**

**disclaimer: i do not own Glee... yet**

**songs used in this Chapter:**

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

"Oi, Blaine," Wes called from where he was standing. The shorter boy could feel Kurt shaking slightly. Placing his hand on the boy's tense back, he led him over to where his friends were gathered.

"Kurt, this is Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff," he stated, pointing to each boy. Kurt nodded shyly and stared intently at the ground. The group of boys took notice of Blaine's contact.

"Wow, one day and you're already trying to charm his, huh Blaine?" David asked, smirking at the boy.

"Don't let Jeremiah hear you say that!" Nick joked much to the boy's amusement.

"Seriously, Blaine. Why are you even with that guy?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we just go?" Blaine grumbled, looking at the ground. He didn't see the knowing look his friends exchanged with each other. Kurt hadn't said anything since leaving the building, he stepped away from a very disgruntled Blaine.

"Awww! Blainey we're just messing with you!" Wes drawled, throwing his arm around Blaine's shoulder as they began to walk towards the parking lot. As they neared the cars, David did a quick head count,

"Okay guys we're going to have to take Jeff's car since there are six of us," they nodded and headed towards the car. Jeff and Nick sat up front holding hands, which made Kurt widen his eyes. Wes and David took the middle row while Blaine and Kurt took the last.

"A-are they a c-couple too?" Kurt whispered, motioning to the boys ahead of them. Blaine laughed loudly at this and didn't bother lowering his voice as he replied,

"They claim to both be straight, but we're all convinced they're secretly engaged or something of the sort. They're hardly seen without the other," The boys mentioned turned around to glare at Blaine.

"I'll have you know," Wes stated, "That I am in a committed relationship,"

"Yeah! With your gavel!" Nick called up from the front. All boys minus Kurt and Wes began laughing. The newest boy shot a questioning look at Blaine who replied

"I'll explain later," and winked.

"Aw sweet! We're here! I'm starving!" Wes exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat impatiently.

"When aren't you hungry?" Blaine asked, sticking out his tongue at the Asian boy.

"Hey, Kurt!" Jeff called up from the front. The shy boy looked up at him, "good luck with these two" He said grinning and motioning to the two boys bickering like children. Kurt had a ghost of a smile on his face, watching Blaine wrestle Wes to get out of the car first.

* * *

Once inside, the boys sat down and a table and ordered their drinks, Blaine ordering for Kurt.

"So, Kurt, can you not talk or something?" Wes asked with little tact. Blaine looked shocked,

"Wes!" he exclaimed, kicking the boy under the table. He yelped and returned the kick.

"Well, Blaine, he hasn't said a word to us," Nick pointed out.

"S-sorry, I'm just s-shy," Kurt mumbled, blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry about it, you seem like a sweet kid," Jeff said, smiling at Kurt. The waitress then brought their drinks and the boys placed their order. All boys ordered breakfast platters while Kurt asked for a fruit parfait. Kurt played with his straw as the boys conversed with each other. He started when he heard his name,

"Kurt, you look so familiar, but I can't figure out where I've seen you," Jeff said suddenly.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Nick added, studying Kurt.

"What school did you attend previously?" David asked.

"M-mckinley," Kurt muttered. He had been trying to forget all memories of that place. That's where _he_ was. He began to shudder at the thought of the hallways in which he was tormented relentlessly. He felt Blaine's hand rest comfortingly on his arm and he began to calm down.

"Wait! You were in the glee club, weren't you? That would explain why you look so familiar. We've competed against Mckinley before," Wes said, looking very excited when Kurt nodded in affirmation. No doubt he was thinking about Kurt being a possible Warbler recruit.

"You should try out for the Warblers!" David suggested, as if reading Wes's mind.

"I-I don't r-really like t-to sing a-anymore," his stutter worsening as he grew uncomfortable. Blaine noticed how nervous he had become and quickly changed the subject to sports. The shy boy sighed in relief, grateful that Blaine knew him so well. It was crazy, they had spent less than twenty-four hours together and he already felt as if he had known this boy forever. He was the first person outside his family and closest friends that he felt comfortable around. He didn't know why he felt so safe around him. All he knew was that Blaine sure was special.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt shook his head but smiled. Blaine grinned and squeezed the blue eyed boy's hand, not pressing any further on the matter.

"So, Blaine, how's your boy toy?" David questioned, waggling his eyebrows.

"He's good," Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Blaine, I have a funny story," Wes started, winking at David as Blaine leaned back in his seat, sipping his soda, "The other day I was walking past your room and I heard the strangest noises coming from you and Jeremiah. Any idea what was going on in there?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Blaine as the boy choked on his drink.

"We were, uhh," Blaine stammered as his four friends laughed.

"I swear, Blaine, it sounded like you were strangling each other in there," David added, pausing from his laughter.

"Guys, you're not funny," the curly haired boy said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm not sure who looks more uncomfortable between those two," Jeff said, motioning to Kurt and Blaine, both who were blushing and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Thankfully, their waitress brought the bill just then. The six boys split the meal between them and left the restaurant.

* * *

"Oi Blaine, emergency Warblers practice tonight!" Wes called as Blaine and his roommate entered their room. Blaine flicked on the light and jumped when he noticed the blonde figure sitting on his bed.

"Jeremiah! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, walking over and kissing his boyfriend chastely.

"I wanted to meet your new roommate, and I missed you," he said pulling Blaine down for a longer kiss. He ran his tongue along the younger boy's lip. Pulling away quickly, Blaine awkwardly walked over to Kurt. Grabbing his hand, he pulled him over to his tall boyfriend. Jeremiah didn't miss the hand holding and narrowed his eyes.

"Kurt, this is my boyfriend Jeremiah," Blaine said, smiling nervously. He was worried about the look on the elder boy's face.

"H-hi," Kurt stuttered, not making eye contact. Jeremiah raised his eyebrows,

"Hello," he replied smoothly, examining Kurt.

* * *

The couple was cuddled on Blaine's bed watching a movie on his laptop. Kurt sat on his bed doing his homework, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feelings he was getting being around Jeremiah. He refused to look at them, but could hear them whispering and occasionally kissing. He could hardly ignore the hole in his heart. Kurt Hummel was lonely; there was no other way to put it. He was even jealous of Rachel and Finn. Even though they were completely dysfunctional, they were in love and he wanted that, but at the same time, he didn't. He was scared, for so many reasons. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready for a relationship. He couldn't be hurt again. He wasn't ready to trust anyone again after what had happened..

Blaine's phone beeped loudly. He grabbed it and glanced at the time,

"Oh shit! I have to go!" he exclaimed. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, waved to Kurt, and ran out the door to go to Warblers practice. This left Jeremiah alone with Kurt. The boy closed Blaine's laptop and walked over to sit on Kurt's bed. The younger boy looked up with wide eyes.

"So, Kurt, you and Blaine are pretty close, huh?" the blonde boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, I've o-only been here f-for a day," Kurt said, getting nervous.

"Well, you're obviously gay," Jeremiah stated.

"W-what do you m-mean?" the smaller boy asked, wrapping his arms around his stomach nervously.

"I mean you look like a freaking girl," the older boy sneered.

* * *

_"Hey fairy! Are you sure you're not a girl?"_

_"Leave me alone, Karofsky!"_

_"I wonder if you even have balls, princess," The jock spat, shoving Kurt into the locker room. _

_"Just please leave me alone," The smaller boy started almost begging._

_"No, queer! I want to see if I'm right," the boy said. Kurt looked around. His eyes widened in fear when he realized they were the only ones in there._

_"Let's see if you even belong in the men's locker room," Karofsky growled. _

* * *

Kurt gasped, the flashback hitting him at a bad time. He clutched his duvet, his knuckles going white from his tight grasp. He felt his chest start constricting like it always did during one of his episodes.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend," Jeremiah declared, oblivious to Kurt's state.

"W-what?" Kurt gasped.

"Obviously you can't avoid him because you're roommates, but I don't want you to touch him. Got it? I don't need a pathetic queer like you stealing my boyfriend from me," after saying that, he got off the bed and walked towards the door. He paused,

"Oh, and tell anyone about this little chat and you'll regret it," he spat, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

_"Tell anyone about what happened and you'll regret it, fairy," Karofsky threatened as he stormed out of the locker room. Kurt fell to the ground, frozen. He managed to pull his jeans up from where Karofsky had left them around his knees. He closed in on himself. Pulling his legs into his chest, he gasped for breath._

* * *

Kurt gasped for breath and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest. He lay down and pulled the covers up. He needed to calm down before he passed out. He tried to take deep breaths, but the choking sobs getting stuck in his throat restricted him from doing so. He came to Dalton to get away from everything: the threats, the abuse, and the awful names. It seemed as if it were following him; like his own personal raincloud sent to torment him just because he was gay. He knew that Jeremiah wouldn't have treated him like that if he were straight. He cried out in pain and sadness. He could feel the signs telling him he was about to pass out, he's had plenty of panic attacks before this. He jumped when he heard the door fly open. He could hear Blaine turn on his desk lamp.

"Kurt?" Blaine choked out, running to his bed. He looked down at the boy who was in hysterics, tears streaming down his face. He sat down and tried to put his arms around the small boy.

"N-n-no," Kurt choked out, backing away from Blaine. The hazel eyed boy reached for Kurt's trembling hand. He jerked away in terror; he couldn't let people touch him when he was having one of his fits.

"Kurt, honey, you need to calm down, please," The boy begged, feeling helpless. He grabbed Kurt's hand and didn't let go until he stopped shaking. He put his arms around the crying boy and laid them down. He stroked the boy's light brown hair,

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you, Kurt. You're safe," Blaine whispered repeatedly into Kurt's ear. He held the boy tight into his arms until he could feel his breath evening out. Kurt was in shock. No one had been able to stop one of his panic attacks before except his dad. He couldn't let anyone else touch him without being terrified. He didn't understand how he could allow Blaine to be so close to him. He felt himself beginning to drift into sleep as Blaine began to sing quietly,

_I just want to hold you._

_ Am I in too deep?_

_ Have I lost my mind?_

_ I don't care..._

_ You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_ I can kiss away the pain._

_ I will stand by your forever._

_ You can take my breath away._

* * *

**Errrr, yeah *sheepish grin***

**please review! they make my day :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**hey guys! i am sooo sorry for the late update! i often get insecure about my writing which leads to writer's block :/ **

**thanks for being patient and thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, favorite, and follow! it means a lot to me!**

**I wrote a smutty klaine oneshot the other day when i got bored in class, lemme know if ya'll want me to post it :)**

**there's some French dialogue in this chapter, courtesy of google translate. so its most likely incorrect. Sorry, i take Spanish, not French xD**

**disclaimer:**

**i do not own Glee, or the lines i borrowed for this chapter.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Teenage dream by Katy Perry**

* * *

The two boys jerked awake as Blaine's alarm sounded loudly. Blaine groaned and rolled over,

landing himself on the floor with a thud. Kurt rubbed at his tired eyes, still red from the previous night. He stretched and rolled over, giggling when he saw Blaine lying on the floor.

"B-blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"W-what're you doing o-on the floor?" he asked, yawning as he sat up. Blaine shot him a dirty look, but smiled to make sure Kurt knew he was kidding. The alarm started sounding again and Blaine jumped up to turn it off. He went through his dresser, finding his uniform and laying it down on his bed. When he turned around, Kurt was gone. He smiled when he heard the sound of the shower turning on. He got dressed; smoothing out his blazer, he sat on his bed to put on his shoes. The door opened and Kurt stepped out, his cheeks flushed and hair perfectly styled. Blaine jumped off the bed, smiling at Kurt as he walked past. He brushed his teeth, and then spent the next ten minutes meticulously gelling his hair. He made sure not a single hair was out of place, then walked back into his room where Kurt was piling books into what looked like a designer book bag.

"W-why do you d-do that?" Kurt asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Do what?" Blaine replied curiously.

"C-cement you hair d-down like that," Kurt clarified, giggling at the mock offended look on Blaine's face.

"Want to get coffee before class?" Blaine asked, grabbing his bag. Kurt nodded and walked to the door with Blaine trailing behind him.

* * *

"Nervous?" Blaine asked, sipping his medium drip. The boy across from him nodded mutely, not making eye contact.

"Kurt," the boy said, his voice soft. That made the nervous boy look up and his eyes met Blaine's warm hazel ones, "Kurt it's going to be fine. Everyone will love you, and no one is going to hurt you,"

"O-okay," Kurt breathed. He was always taken aback by Blaine's kindness. He wasn't used to people taking care of him. He practically raised himself after his mom died and for a while, was the one taking care of his dad after his heart attack. It was nice to have someone looking out for him for a change. Taking the last sip of his grande non-fat mocha, Kurt stood up and threw away his empty cup. Blaine followed suit and they took off to their first class.

"You have AP French right now?" Blaine asked him and the walked through a sea of blue blazers.

"Y-yeah,"

Blaine led him to the classroom,

"I'll see you next period, okay?" Kurt nodded and was surprised when the shorter boy hugged him before leaving. His heart began beating fast as he was Jeremiah's words to him the previous night. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he walked up to the teachers desk in the front of the classroom.

"Madame ?

His teacher looked up at him and smiled,

" vous devez être Kurt?" (You must be Kurt?) she asked and he nodded in reply.

" Je vous placé à côté d'un garçon qui est aussi couramment, je pensais que vous exceller avec lui (I placed you next to a boy who is also fluent, I thought you would excel with him,)" she said and showed him where his seat was. He walked to the back of the room and sat down. He was doodling in his notebook when he heard the seat next to him move.

"hello," a snarky voice drawled from next to him. He looked up to see a tall boy his age, with styled hair and meerkat-esque features. Kurt hooded shyly and looked down as their teacher stood up,

" s'il vous plaît discuter de vos plans pour les vacances d'hiver avec votre partenaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre (please discuss your plans for winter break with your partner until further instruction),"

The room erupted in hushed conversations. The smirking boy turned to Kurt,

" Je suis Sebastian Smythe (I'm Sebastian Smythe)," he introduced, holding out his hand. Kurt stared at it, but did not return the gesture.

"K-Kurt," he mumbled, not meeting the boy's eyes. He didn't see the eyebrow raised at him or the smirk growing on Sebastian's face.

" alors qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les vacances (so what are you doing for break?)" he asked. Kurt took a deep breathe, he'd have to talk this boy eventually.

" Je rentre chez moi à Lima (I'm going home to Lima)," he said fluently. Sebastian nodded.

" cool, je vais visiter notre autre maison à Paris (cool, I'm going to visit our other home in Paris)," he gloated. Kurt gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. It had always been one of his dreams to visit Paris one day. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he had always wanted to share a kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower with a boy he loved.

" Par votre réaction, je suppose que vous aimez Paris? "(By your reaction, I take it you like Paris?)" sebastian asked, cocking his head, trying to read this boy. He was obviously gay. He was fairly attractive but had a bad case of the gay face. His voice was too high pitched, almost like a girls. Maybe he could sing. He watched as the boy nodded,

" J'aime beaucoup la mode (I really like fashion)," he explained. Sebastian nodded and then their teacher called their attention, explaining the days lesson would consist of a worksheet to be done with their partner. Sebastian gave Kurt a sly smile.

* * *

Kurt was glad he had lunch period with Blaine. They sat at a table near the back of the nice cafeteria.

"How were your first couple classes?" Blaine asked politely, picking up a fry and eating it. Kurt picked at his salad before answering,

"G-good, I s-suppose," he murmured, not making eye contact.

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Y-yeah. This g-guy I sit next t-to in AP French,"

"What's his name?"

"S-Sebastian Smythe," Kurt looked up when he heard Blaine take a quick intake of breath. Emotion flashed in his eyes, anger, confusion, bitterness. It lasted but a moment and then his warm comforting eyes returned. Kurt could tell something was wrong, but decided against bringing it up.

"Was he nice?" Blaine asked, a strange edge to his voice.

"He w-wasn't _not_ nice. H-he was j-just..." he trailed off, unsure how to describe the boy's personality. Blaine chuckled,

"yeah, I get what you mean. Just wait until he gets comfortable around you. Or finds out that you're gay,"

"W-what do you m-mean?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening. The last thing he needed was another Karofsky.

"Let's just say he's a bit, or a lot, straightforward. He can be very persistent when he wants something," Blaine stated with a dark look in his eye. He had been on the receiving end of Sebastian's persistence for quite some time. Kurt just nodded and continued eating. Blaine's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Hey you should come to Warblers practice today!" Blaine saw the panic starting to form in the boy's blue eyes.

"You don't have to sing," he reassured, "but just come check it out and see if you'd want to join later, when you're more comfortable,"

"I-I don't know," Kurt muttered unsurely.

"pleeeeeease!" Blaine whined, looking at him through huge watery eyes. Kurt couldn't help but giggle and nod. Blaine looked ecstatic.

"Meet me in the senior commons at 3:15," he instructed as the bell rang for class to resume. Kurt nodded and watched Blaine walk away, high-fiving Wes as he passed by. He shook his head_. Why am I staring at him? You can not have a crush on this boy, Kurt! He has a boyfriend! He would never like you even if he didn't. You're disgusting and used. No one would want you. _He thought as he walked glumly to class, almost running into someone as he was staring down as he walked. He sighed and entered his next class.

* * *

Kurt stood outside of where he was meant to meet Blaine. He felt awkward due to the curious looks people were sending him as they passed by him and into the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, walking up to him. The boy couldn't help but grin at Blaine's constant enthusiasm.

"H-hey," he muttered, though smiling.

"shall we?" Blaine asked and held out his arm to Kurt. The boy looked at it with wide eyes and slowly linked his arm with Blaine's. It's not like Jeremiah was there, who cared if he linked arms with his roommate. They were friends, it's not like they were kissing or something. The noisy room went silent as they walked in arm in arm. Someone wolf-whistled. Kurt blushed and unlinked his arm from Blaine's.

"Hey guys, I brought my new roommate, Kurt! He was in the glee club at his old school. I thought I'd bring him by to check us out and to see if he might want to join when he's more comfortable here," he flashed the room one of his wide grins. Kurt noticed three boys sitting at a raised table, David and Wes being two of them.

"Will Kurt be singing for us," David asked, smiling at Kurt.

"No, David, not today," Blaine answered. The boys nodded and Blaine led Kurt to a small couch where they sat down together. The blue eyed boy shot him a look that clearly said _thanks_. Blaine nodded, his eyes bright and turned to pay attention to what the council was saying.

"Well boys. It's a short rehearsal today. Let's just put finishing touchesoff Teenage Dream until it's perfect," Wes stated, then banged a gavel loudly. Kurt flinched at the sound, making Blaine chuckle. Kurt stuck out his tongue, making the boy laugh loudly. The boys in the room turned to stare at them, then exchanged silent looks with each other. Most of them hadn't seen Blaine so carefree and happy in a long time. Wes banged his gavel again and the Warblers all stood, taking their places in an organized formation. Blaine winked at Kurt and then went to go stand at the front.

_dun dun dun dun dun dun dun/  
you think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me so I'll let my walls come down, dooown_

Kurt gasped. Blaine was amazing. His voice was incredible smooth. He smiled at Blaine's energy as he moved with the warblers.

_before you met me I was all right  
But things were kind of heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every february, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt's eyes went wide. Blaine was singing.. To him? No, it couldn't be. But he was staring at him with those hazel eyes. Kurt wanted to melt.

_let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young foreverrrr!  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real, let's take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Kurt just stared in awe as the warblers danced in perfect synchronization. The New Directions had never had that same fluidity or teamwork.  
_  
we drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Blaine danced his way over to Kurt. He pulled him up by his hands and twirled him around as he sang the next part

_let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real, let's take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Kurt giggled as Blaine let go of his hands and strutted back to the Warblers to sing the next part

_I'm gonna get your heart racing in my skintight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight  
I'm gonna let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

The Warblers finished their routine with their heads down. After holding it for a second, they all loosened up and began laughing, high-fiving each other, and cheering. Kurt was grinning and clapping but had a weird feeling. Why did it feel like Blaine had been singing to him? his thought was interrupted when Blaine walked up to him.

"Did you like it?" He asked shyly, making Kurt grin.

"B-blaine! Of c-course I did, You're a-amazing!" Blaine's shy grin grew into a wide smile,

"Thanks, Kurt!" he pulled the boy into a hug. The taller boy tensed, but relaxed into Blaine's warm embrace. He usually hated being touched by people outside his family, especially contact like this; but there was something about Blaine's hugs that made him feel so safe and content. He pulled after a moment to be met with warm, honey eyes.

"I'm g-going to go up to o-our room to start h-homework, meet y-you up there?"

Blaine nodded, still smiling,

"See you soon!"

Kurt waved and headed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, the entire room erupted in chatter.

"What the heck, Blaine?!"

"Did you and Jeremiah break up?"

"Are you dating the new guy?!"

"WARBLERS, ORDER!" Wes called, banging his gavel. Silence fell,

"Thank you, I will take it from here," he turned to a very overwhelmed and confused Blaine.

"Blaine," he started, looking official. His cover broke though and he exclaimed, "What the hell, Blaine?! You were practically eye fucking Kurt the whole song! What was that?! Did you and Jeremiah break up?"

The room erupted in laughter at Wes's outburst and Blaine's shocked face.

"Woah, guys!" Blaine started, "One, I am still with Jeremiah," there were groans throughout the room and Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Two, I am obviously not dating Kurt. Three, I was NOT eye fucking him!"

"Whatever dude,"

"Suuuuure you weren't!"

"Why are you even with Jeremiah?!"

Voices called throughout the room. Blaine looked to David and Wes who shrugged, as if agreeing with the rest of the room. The boy groaned loudly, grabbed his bag, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Kurt looked up from his laptop as the door swung open to reveal a very overwhelmed Blaine.

"D-did something happen a-after I left?" Kurt asked him.

"No, nothing much," Blaine smoothed his features out and grinned. After setting his bag down on his bed, he walked over to Kurt's.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Kurt shook his head, scooting over to make room for Blaine.

"C-can I ask y-you something, B-blaine?" Kurt stammered, wringing his hands like he always did when nervous.

"Of course Kurt," He responded, watching Kurt's brows furrow.

"W-what happened b-between you and S-sebastian?" he looked up when he heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath. His eyes were closed and it looked as though he was concentrating very hard on something. What was he supposed to tell Kurt? He didn't know how exactly to explain the situation.

"Well," he began stiffly, "When I first arrived and joined The Warblers, he took an interest in me. Every one warned me not to go out with him. He was so charming and endearing though. He would sing songs to me, show up at my door with roses, and constantly ask me out. Sure enough, I had completely fallen for him. The first month of our relationship was great, it continued on the way it had been previously, but now the feelings were mutual. Our relationship progressed and he started pressuring me. I had previously told him that I wasn't ready for.. sex. He was okay with that at the start of our relationship. But he started being really pushy and would get mad when I said we were going too fast," he took a deep breath, "I found out he had been cheating on me. When I confronted him about it, he said if I wasn't going to give him sex, he had to get it somewhere. So I broke up with him," he finished, tears forming in his eyes.

"O-oh Blaine," Kurt sniffed and put his arms around the smaller boy. It was so odd being the one comforting, instead of being comforted, but he decided he liked it. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and cried silently. They stayed in that position for a long while, Kurt rubbing comforting circles on Blaine's shoulder. Eventually, he looked up at Kurt, their eyes meeting. Blue eyes went wide as Blaine started leaning in towards his face. Their lips were two inches from each other's when the door flew open?

"What the hell is going on here?!" The boy in the doorway exclaimed.

"….Jeremiah?"

* * *

**errrr, yeah. cliffhanger...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! here is the new update! **

**Kurt kind of took over the story... **

**This chapter is mostly Kurt and Blaine interaction.**

**im going to change the rating to M just to be safe.**

**Trigger warnings: Self-harm and mentions of non-con**

**yeah, i dont know when or how this got so insanely angsty...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But Blaine's a cheerio, thats real great. i wish i owned that ass..**

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

_Their lips were two inches from each other's when the door flew open,_

_"What the hell is going on here?!" The boy in the doorway exclaimed._

_"….Jeremiah?" _

Blaine jumped out of Kurt's embrace, off the bed, and went to stand in the middle of the floor. He walked tentatively towards his boyfriend.

"Jeremiah?" he repeatedly nervously.

"What's going on here?" Jeremiah questioned, his voice angry with an underlying layer of hurt. His eyes were wet with tears but there was a burning anger in them.

"Nothing," Blaine reacted too quickly, his voice shaky.

"It looked like something was going on!" Jeremiah insisted, then turning on Kurt.

* * *

Kurt shook in fear as Jeremiah began talking to Blaine. His head was a mess of emotions. Was Blaine going to kiss him? Why would he kiss him?! He has a boyfriend, clearly. He felt odd. he knew he didn't want to kiss anyone because he was too frightened after what had happened with Karofsky, but for some reason there was a longing there. Almost as if, he wanted Blaine to kiss him? no, that was insane, they hardly knew each other. Blaine didn't even know what had happened yet; if he found out, he'd never want to even touch Kurt again, and with good reason.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Jeremiah said his name. His head whipped up to see Jeremiah glaring down at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" he spat at Kurt who just sat there, shaking.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, coming up from behind Jeremiah. his question was directed at Kurt, but the boy was too scared to answer.

"I told your little 'roommate' to keep his hands off of you," he said, turning back around to face Blaine who stood in shock. He had never seen his boyfriend like this. He had only ever seen the sweet, romantic, and shy side of Jeremiah. But this? He did not like what he was seeing. He was not aware Jeremiah had such a temper. He glanced over to Kurt and could feel his heart breaking when he saw the boy with his arms wrapped around himself, shaking, with wide eyes. He looked absolutely petrified. Something came up in Blaine that hadn't before. He was mad at his boyfriend for scaring Kurt. He guessed he was just very protective of the boy.

"Why on earth would you do that?" He exclaimed, taking a step closer to Blaine. He heard Kurt take a breath, shocked by the malice in his voice. He was conflicted, maybe he should take this outside so they wouldn't scare Kurt, but he didn't want to leave his roommate alone while he was like this.

"Because he's trying to trick you, Blaine!"  
"What?! Trick me how?"

"Look at him. He pretends to be all shy and helpless but he's just trying to steal you from me, Blaine. It's quite pathetic, actually,"

Blaine shook with anger at this retort. Taking a deep breath, he said

"Leave,"

"what?"

"You heard me. Leave, and don't come back, Jeremiah. We're over,"

The blond haired boy looked like he was going to say something, but shut his mouth and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Kurt was more focused on his breathing than the conversation, more like fight, going on in front of him. He vaguely remembered hearing his name, but doesn't know what was said.

He feels arms closing around him and he jumps and cowers back in fright.

"Shh, Kurt, it's okay," He heard Blaine's familiar and soothing voice whisper. He looked around and was surprised to see Jeremiah had left. Kurt's was still gasping for breath and he could feel the room closing in on him. He was vaguely aware of Blaine's hands closing around his.

"Kurt, honey, Kurt look at me," The boy tried focusing his eyes and when he did, he was met with the bright hazel eyes that he had come to love. He focused on Blaine's eyes and breathing normally. His breathing became more regular and his heart calmed down. He was almost back to normal when Blaine pulled the boy into his strong embrace.

"Shh, Kurt it's okay," he heard someone sobbing and thought it was Blaine, but after a moment, realized it was himself_. Way to go, Kurt. Blaine just has a fight with his boyfriend and you're the one having to be comforted. Stop being so selfish._

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, B-Blaine!" he said, stumbling over every word. He couldn't see the curly-haired boy's face, but he could hear the shock in his voice,

"Why are you sorry?!"

"B-because I r-ruined your relationship a-and I'm so p-pathetic and annoying a-and you a-always have to c-comfort me and you m-must hate m-me and-"

"Kurt! Kurt, stop!" Blaine interrupted. He grabbed Kurt's hands and held them tightly in his own. They blue eyed boy averted his eyes, staring at their tightly clasped hands.

"Kurt, look at me, please," Blaine whispered. The boy shook his head, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes. He watched one of the hands release his and he felt the hand now rising his chin up. Reluctantly, he looked up and met warm, honey eyes boring into his own with overwhelming emotion.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, for everything,"

"W-what?" Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, moving his hand from its place on Kurt's chin to rest on his cheek. The boy took an audible intake of breath at the small action.

"I know we've only known each other for a couple days, and oh wow, that makes this sound crazy; but I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I don't know what it is about you, Kurt. But all I know is, gosh how do I say this. I want to, I," he broke up, not knowing what to say. He instead looked right into Kurt's bright eyes. He began leaning forward slowly and Kurt was frozen in place. He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the resurfacing memories. When he felt Blaine lightly press his lips against his own, his mind went haywire.

* * *

_His back was being slammed against a locker, rough lips moving against his own. He moaned, not from pleasure, but in desperation. He wanted to scream, but the lips against his own were pushing so hard he could hardly make a sound. Large, calloused hands ran through his hair, grabbing at it in a way that was painful. Kurt whimpered in pain. The lips moving against his were rough, trying to force a response out of his own. They stayed tightly together, refusing to kiss back. He gasped when he felt a leg nudge between his own and felt the other boy's hardness against his thighs. The boy took advantage of the gasp and managed to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth. They wet tongue feeling along his teeth was unwelcome in Kurt's mouth and he felt like he was going to throw up. He just wanted this torture to stop. Not knowing what else to do, he bit down on the other boy's tongue. The boy pulled back immediately and shoved Kurt against the boy's lockers so hard Kurt knew he would have permanent bruising. _

_"Don't make me punish you," the boy said, turning Kurt around quickly and smacking his backside, hard. The boy whimpered in pain and fright._

_"Karofsky, please, stop," Kurt begged, choking back a scream at the responding smack._

* * *

Somewhere in the back his mind, he knew it was Blaine's lips on his, but he couldn't help the flashbacks muddling his thoughts. He didn't feel the soft, warm lips that belonged to his roommate; he only felt the rough, chapped lips of Karofsky. He whimpered and backed away from the kiss. He barely registered the look of hurt and confusion that crossed Blaine's face. All he could focus on was the flashbacks. He began screaming in terror, it was like Karofsky was there; he could feel his rough hands on his body, his hard lips forcing themselves onto his own. He was shaking hard and shrieked when hands grabbed his shoulders. He backed away,

"P-please! Karofsky, s-stop!" he cried out, wrapping his arms over his heaving chest. His lungs hurt from trying to get air. His breaths were coming out short and erratic and he eventually gave up. Darkness clouded his vision and he welcomed it, glad for the escape. The last thing he felt was hands catching him as he fell back, the blackness intensifying until he was completely engulfed in it.

* * *

Blaine could feel the tears streaming down his face as he held the unconscious boy in his arms. He knew the boy had just had a panic attack. But why; was kissing him really that horrifying? And who was Karofsky. He didn't know who he was, but he could tell that he had hurt Kurt and he felt angered at whoever this boy was. He pushed those thoughts away for the moment and focused on the matter at hand. He was absolutely disgusted with himself. How could he force himself on Kurt like that? Had he really deluded himself into thinking the feelings would be returned. Kurt clearly wasn't ready for a relationship. He stroked the boy's hair and held him securely in his arms, crying lightly. He could hear his phone going off, the ringtone he had set special for Jeremiah, but he ignored it. He focused on the soft whistle Kurt made whenever he would exhale. It was one of the small things that he loved about the boy. _Woah, loved? You were with Jeremiah for months and you never even considered saying the L-word. You've known this kid a few days, get ahold of yourself. _He watched as the boy's eyelids began to squint and his eyes fluttered open. Blaine could make out the confusion in his expressive blue eyes, and then the fear. He sat up quickly and out of where he had been previously in Blaine's lap.

"Kurt, are you alright? You had a panic attack,"

* * *

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, focusing on Blaine's face above his. He remembered the events that had taken place before he fainted and began to panic again. He sat up quickly, ignoring the confusion in Blaine's eyes. His lips began moving, but Kurt couldn't hear a word coming out of his mouth. The room was spinning and there was a high pitched ringing in his ears. He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it quickly. He pressed his back up against the door and slid to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Blaine looked in shock at the empty bed from where Kurt had just scattered from. He heard the bathroom door slam shut. He lifted his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Resting his head on top of them, he cried silently. He cried for Kurt, for the broken boy who had just lain in his arms. He could hear silent sobs coming from the bathroom, but he knew it would just scare Kurt to try to get in to him. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that perfect boy to make him so damaged.

* * *

_Kurt lay on the floor of his bathroom. He had just vigorously washed his hands for twenty straight minutes, but couldn't get the disgusting feel off his hands and wrists. He sobbed as he furiously rubbed his hands on a towel; trying to rid the feel of Karofsky's … he couldn't even think the word. Nothing he did was enough. The sensation was still there. He sat up and began to dig through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He took them out of the package and held the razor blades to his skin. He started on his palm, where the feeling was the worst. He glided the razor across his skin, watching as it sliced and blood trickled out, contrasting brightly against his pale skin. He continued his strokes, although it hurt. Well, maybe the pain would have been agonizing to someone else. But to him, it felt like a release, the feeling was disappearing from his hand. He continued for the next hour, careful to never cut too deep. He washed all the flowing blood from his hand and wrist, wincing as he pressed a paper towel his cuts. He stored his razor blades away for next time. He shivered, there was always a next time, no question. _

* * *

Kurt grabbed the razors from where he stashed them. He started the familiar routine, whimpering slightly every time the blade would drag across his skin. But he couldn't stop, the feeling was coming back and he couldn't stand it. Tears fell from his face and mixed with the blood dripping from his hand into the sink. He could only see Karofsky's face in his mind, which made him clench the razors painfully tight. He was on the verge of panicking and was starting to get lightheaded. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He cursed under his breath and leaned over the side of the shower so he wouldn't bleed onto the floor.

* * *

Blaine looked up when he heard a thud from the bathroom. He got up and placed his ear against the door. He could make out a slight whimpering and crying. He decided that Kurt had been in there long enough. He grabbed the key they had in case of emergency and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly. He looked around and stopped when he saw Kurt shaking and leaning over the side of the tub. His hands were moving and there was …blood flowing from his hands. He gasped and dropped the key, sending it clattering to the ground. Kurt's head flew up to look at Blaine, tears clouding the wild panic in his eyes.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered, dropping to his knees beside Kurt who had frozen. He carefully withdrew the razor blade from Kurt's chalk white hand and threw it towards the trashcan. It missed and dropped to the floor, but he didn't care. He silently turned on the tap in the tub and gently wrapped his hand around Kurt's forearm, carefully avoiding his bloody hand and wrist. He placed it under the tap and rinsed out the open wounds, trying not to watch the blood swirl down the drain. They sat like that until the blood stop flowing. Blaine flicked off the tap and grabbed a towel, pressing it tightly to Kurt's wounds despite the intake of breath from the other boy. He was obviously in a lot of pain. He let go of the wounded hand and rest in gently on top of the towel. He scooted over and dug through his cabinet, coming out with disinfectant and a wrap. He carefully sprayed the ointment over Kurt's wounds, tearing up at the gasps of pain coming from the other boy. He wrapped the cloth around his wrist and hand. Bringing it up to his mouth, he gently kissed Kurt's injured hand and held in gently in his. He looked up through his tears to see Kurt just staring at him. His mouth formed a little O and his eyes were wet with deep emotion in them. There was confusion, terror, and, an emotion he couldn't decipher. He placed Kurt's hand into the boy's lap and stood up. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy; picking him up bridal style and carrying him back out to the bedroom. He placed him gently down in his bed and pulled the covers up over him. He lay down next to Kurt whose eyelids were already drooping shut. He pulled the boy into his embrace and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Placing his head next to Kurt's on the pillow, he heard him whisper,

"T-thanks, Blaine," he felt his heart melt,

"I think I'm falling for you," he whispered back, but Kurt was already asleep.

* * *

**so. that happened. blame Kurt. **

**they kissed! didnt end well though..**

**i apologize for the angst. let me know if you think its too much.**

**i got a story idea, you know, one that doesnt make me sob while writing. I'll probably post the summary with the next update or something.**

**Thanks so much for every follow, favorite, and review! They make my day so much better (:**

**Please review! even if you hate the story, I'd love to hear your feedback. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**HELLO!**

**sorry for all the angst in the last chapter. it was necessary to show how broken Kurt was. this chapter is reallyyy short. but fluffy. next will be long and angsty.**

**important thingy at the bottom (wow that really shows my intellect) well, its important to me, anyways, maybe not to you guys.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has alerted this fic! especially to those who take the time to review, it means so so much to me!**

**disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Glee.**

**heres chapter 6:**

* * *

Blaine shut off his alarm as soon as it went off. He decided the Kurt needed the day off and he would stay with him. He brushed the soft strands of Kurt's hair from where it had fallen onto his forehead. Knowing Kurt would be upset today, he decided not to bring up the previous nights events today. He'd ask about it some other time when the boy wasn't so fragile. He got off of Kurt's bed and grabbed his laptop, and his collection of Disney movies.

He bent down and kissed Kurt's cheek, before heading down to the commons to get them both coffee. When he walked in, he was met by Wes and David.

"Woah, Blaine, what happened?" wes asked, studying Blaine's mussed appearance. The boy in question merely shrugged, grabbing two cups.

"So did you finally break it off with Jeremiah?" David asked with little tact. Blaine spun around at that question.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing.." David trailed off with a smirk on his face.

"Except that we saw him leaving last night and he looked like he'd been dumped," Wes added on, nudging his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. I broke up with him," Blaine said, his tone lacking emotion. The two boys could tell he wasn't going to say any more on the matter so they changed the subject.

"Where's Kurt?" David asked as Blaine filled the two cups with their preferred coffee.

"He's not feeling well so I'm going to stay with him today. I don't want him being alone,"

"Ohhhhhh do I sense a crush?" Wes asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Blaine just shrugged but there was definitely a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"I should get back," Blaine said while putting lids on the two cups of coffee and leaving abruptly. Wes and David shared a glance, there was definitely more wrong than he was letting on.

* * *

When Blaine got back to the room, Kurt was mumbling and tossing back in forth. Setting the coffees down on the nightstand he sat next to Kurt on the bed. He shook him gently until the boy's eyes began to open lazily to show his brilliant blue orbs. They contrasted greatly against his red, puffy eyelids, swollen from the crying the night before.

"Morning!" Blaine said brightly, deciding to act like his normal perky self. Kurt squinted his eyes, glancing at the clock. His eyes widened when he noticed the time. As if reading his mind, Blaine said,

"Don't worry, neither of us are going to class today," Kurt sat up slowly with a questioning look on his face.

"I told them you didn't feel well and I was going to take care of you. Which means…" he drawled out excitedly, "We're going to have a Disney movie marathon all day!" He finished, gesturing to the pile of DVD's. The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up into an almost smile. He didn't think anyone else loved Disney as much as him… at least anyone over the age of ten. Blaine held out a cup of coffee to him which he reached for with his bandaged hand. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw his arm; he had forgotten about what happened last night. His quickly jerked his arm back and felt his eyes tear up.

"Hey, Kurt, don't worry about it, not today," Blaine said gently, reaching his hand to rest under the boy's chin. The boy just nodded, blinking back the tears swelling in his blue eyes. Blaine moved his hand and grabbed Kurt's non-fat mocha and held it out to him, offering a smile. The boy took it from his outstretched hand and took a small sip, his hands shaking lightly. Blaine grabbed his laptop, coffee, and the movies and sat next to Kurt.

"What should we watch first?" He asked, his eyes glinting with a childlike enthusiasm. Kurt pointed to _Mulan_.

"That's my favorite!" Blaine exclaimed, placing the disc in his laptop. Kurt smiled lightly, although it looked more like a grimace than a smile; still, Blaine considered it progress. Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine jumped off the bed and crossed the room, but smirked a bit when he shut off the lights, leaving the laptop the only source of light in the room. He got back into bed, pulling the covers of himself and Kurt. He deliberated for a moment, then placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders. The boy tensed considerably under the touch.

"Too much?" Blaine asked, knowing Kurt was in a very delicate state right now. The boy simply shook his head in response, his muscles relaxing a bit.

* * *

Kurt was so close to the edge of panic right now; well, he had been since last night. He needed Blaine and the closeness. He needed to feel of protection that he provided. Taking advantage of his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, he slowly leaned down until his head was resting on his roommate's broad shoulder.

* * *

Blaine was elated. Kurt just placed his head on his shoulder. He tried to ignore how rapidly his heart was beating. He slowly lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Kurt's soft locks of hair.

* * *

Kurt closed his eyes as his roommate combed his fingers through his hair. His mom used to do this when he was sad or having trouble sleeping. It was a very comforting and familiar gesture to him. He leaned into the touch and felt himself relax. Focusing on the movie, he giggled slightly when Blaine would sing along or quote the lines. He obviously wasn't kidding when he said it was his favorite. Kurt couldn't help but smile as his dorky roommate sang _Make a man out of you_. He couldn't deny that he had an amazing voice. He looked around and his eyes lit up when a saw a guitar leaning against Blaine's desk. He wasn't surprised. He wondered if Blaine played any other instruments.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt's inner musings. He looked up and was met with one of the most beautiful images he had ever seen. Blaine's curls cascaded onto his forehead, his eyes were soft and warm with emotion in them, and his lips were curled into a gentle smile. Kurt looked away quickly, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. When he looked back up at Blaine, he was met with a sweet and gentle smile.

"You're blushing," Blaine mused. The boy just shrugged in reply, turning his focus back to the screen.

* * *

Blaine watched the flickers of light from the screen bounce off Kurt's face, illuminating his features. His eyes were sad and Blaine couldn't help but feel responsible.

In fact, he was pretty disgusted with himself at the moment. Kurt was starting out so well. He was smiling more often, he didn't flinch as drastically when he touched him; it seemed like he would eventually be happy. But Blaine had screwed it all up. He just _had_ to kiss Kurt. He destroyed all the progress they had made and to be honest, he was shocked Kurt was letting him hold him right now. A single tear dropped from his eye as he studied the broken boy. The kiss. it seemed to produce such an intense reaction. His mouth dropped open as he considered the possibilities. It was obvious that he had been bullied, he had told Blaine that much. But what if it had been more? He sat, pondering his thoughts while running his fingers through Kurt's hair, a gesture which really seemed to comfort him. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the boy's hair.

* * *

Kurt froze as he felt the other boy's lips press gently to his hair. He tried to relax, repeating _he's not Karofsky, he's not Karofsky, he's not Karofsky _in his head. He was so conflicted. He liked Blaine, a lot. He definitely thought he might have feelings for him; but he was so terrified. Terrified of getting hurt, of being left, of being touched. Gosh, Blaine had kissed him yesterday and he fell away again. He hadn't cut in months and the reminder of Karofsky brought him back to it. Wait, Blaine had kissed him yesterday! Why on earth he would do that, Kurt couldn't figure out. Maybe he was sad his boyfriend and him had broken up? Or maybe he was like Karofsky..? No. Kurt refused to think like that. Blaine was perfect; he would never intentionally hurt him. Maybe if he had been ready for the kiss he wouldn't have reacted so intensely? He was so embarrassed. Blaine must think him a freak; he should be disgusted right now. He was shocked he was even touching him, nevertheless holding him. The kiss was just so sudden and the force behind it felt so much like it had with Karofsky and it just brought back so many flashbacks. The awful feel of Karofsky's lips on his own was burned into his senses and it was all he could feel. He wasn't even aware he had started shaking until he felt Blaine's hand rubbing his shoulder.

"Kurt, are you okay, honey," the endearment falling easily from Blaine's lips. The boy just shook his head in response; tears starting to stream fluidly down his face. He hated breaking down and feeling weak, but he needed to do this. He hid his head in Blaine's chest and cried while the boy held him tight and stroked his hair. He kept repeating things to Kurt, whispering that it'd be okay in the boy's ear while he sobbed. They spent about ten minutes like that until Kurt sniffed and pulled back to look at Blaine.

He was shocked to see that tears were falling down the other boy's face as well and he looked down, ashamed. He felt a tentative hand on his cheek and he placed his hand over Blaine's, holding it there. He looked up at Blaine through his wet lashes and was met with a soft smile from the boy.

"I-I," he started, but stopped. Could he trust Blaine with this? Would he be disgusted with him? He probably would; Kurt wouldn't blame him. But he just needed him to know why he was so scared. As if he could read Kurt's mind, the boy said,

"Kurt, honey, you can tell me anything. I'll never judge you and I'll be here no matter what, I promise," tears welled up in Kurt's blue eyes at the promise and he took a shaky breath.

"W-will, um, c-can you h-hold me w-while I tell y-you?" he stuttered nervously. Blaine smiled gently, and pulled Kurt into his warm embrace, cradling him against his chest.

"What are you going to tell me?" he asked gently, stroking Kurt's hair.

"A-about h-him. A-about K-Karofsky,"

* * *

**woo! after the next chapter, plot will begin. ohhhhhhhh plotttttttttt.**

**ANYWAYS! MY ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**so i mentioned this last chapter. i wrote the first chapter of a new fic, but havent decided if i wanted to post it and continue. thought i'd post the summary and let you guys tell me what you think. soo, here it is. btw. im not great at summaries..**

**"Kurt was in love. Blaine Anderson was the man of his dreams, he was everything Kurt had ever wanted. just one problem: Blaine Anderson was a famous musician in LA and Kurt was a boy stuck in the city of Lima, Ohio. but what will happen one day when Blaine responds to one of Kurt's tweets. is it possible for someone like Blaine to fall for someone like Kurt?**

**errrrrrrrrrr. yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. PLEASE REVIEW! next chapter should be uppppp... soon?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! i know, its been two weeks! im so sorry! this chapter was difficult to write and i kept putting it off, plus i was busy, then almost died of a cold, then my laptop broke! Anyways, this chapter is twice the size they usually are and consists 95% of flashbacks. **

**Thank you so so so much to everyone who has alerted and reviewed; they mean so much to me!**

**im sorry about this chapter, i really am, i appearently have an unhealthy addiction to angst.**

***Warning: self-harm, non-con, bullying**

* * *

_Kurt walked down the hall, his eyes downcast as he clutched his bag. He ignored the world around him, focusing just on his thoughts. He was snapped out of his world when he felt a shove against his shoulder and then a locker digging into his back. The impact forcing him to fall to the ground, he looked up to see David Karofsky sneering and then walking away. His breath caught in his throat and he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. People looked down at him in disgust as they walked past. No one bothered asking if he was okay; but that was to be expected. No one here cared about him. He was utterly and completely alone in this school. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked to his class, wincing at the bruise he could feel forming along all the other ones. _

* * *

_"Watch it, fag!" Dave Karofsky growled, pushing Kurt. He hit his head on the corner of an open locker and pain exploded through his head. He gripped it, his eyes watering. The laughs of nearby students felt like shrill screams. The hallway was blurry as he focused in on Dave, who was standing in front of him with a proud smirk on his face._

_"Why?" he gasped through gritted teeth, his eyebrows furrowed in pain as he glared at the jock. Karofsky laughed cruelly,_

_"Because I'm sick of you walking around the school, flaunting your gay in all our faces!" he spat, slamming his hand against a locker next to Kurt's head and storming off. Kurt winced at the noise, his head sensitive from the contact with the locker. He turned around to face his locker, grabbing a few books; he stuffed them in his bag and walked out the door. He could afford to miss the last few periods. _

_Starting his car, he began driving; occasionally wiping away the forming tears. Arriving at a hiking trail, he stopped his car and slouched forward. Resting his sore head against the steering wheel, he let a few tears escape. He got out of the driver's seat and walked around to the back. Opening the trunk, he got out a blanket. He walked up the trail, tripping over weeds and bushes for what felt like an hour, he finally arrived at a small clearing. Enjoying the feel of the sun's warmth on his face, he spread out the blanket on the grass and sat down. He brought his legs p to his chest, gently draping his arms around them. Resting his head on his knees, he glanced around at the bright flowers surrounding him, all full of life and color. A tear rolled down his cheek and he remembered the many times he had come here with his mom. Whenever he was sad, she would drive them up to the trail and come to this meadow. She would sit beside him and hug him tight. Pointing to the blossoming flowers, she would always say,_

_"Kurt, you are like those budding flowers. Full of so much color and beauty with so much potential to show the world. You are an amazing miracle who brings light to other's lives. You just have to wait for your time to blossom, sweetie, but I promise you: it will come," _

_He sat up and gathered some of the flowers not unlike the one's they used to see. After finding a handful, he grabbed his blanket and walked back towards his car. Once inside, he placed the flowers on the passenger seat and started the car. Not long after, he arrived at his destination. He walked through the cemetery until stopping at his mother's gravestone. Sitting down next to it, he placed the flowers on her grave and sat._

_"Hey mom," he whispered, his voice raspy from crying. He wiped his nose and placed his face in his hands._

_"Mom, I went to our spot today, I remembered what you told me. You told me to always think of that when I felt down. But mom, what if it's never my time? I know I have dreams of getting out of this town one day, but what if that doesn't happen? I'm scared, mom. And I'm tired. I'm so tired of being torn down day after day because I'm not accepted for who I am. I miss you, mom, so much. I wish you were here, you always knew just what to say. I miss you…"_

_His voice cut off trying to keep back the threatening sob. It escapes his lips anyway and he sat next to his mother's grave; crying like he did when he was a little boy, standing in this very same spot, watching them lower his mother into her grave. He cried for what felt like ages, an occasional "I love you" or "I miss you" escaping his strangled cries and sobs._

* * *

_Kurt stood in the bathroom, fixing his hair in the mirror. He always came during class because there was less chance of jocks being in there to harass him. It was empty at the moment, so he took his time, enjoying the quiet to collect his thoughts before going back to class. His silence was interrupted when the door swung open, revealing none other than Dave Karofsky._

_"What're you doing in here, princess, the girl's bathroom is next door," he spat, approaching the small boy. He smirked when he saw the boy shaking slightly, his eyes wide. _

_"W-what do you w-wah-want?" Kurt stuttered as he appraised the jock. He inwardly cursed himself, he had never stuttered before in his life; where had that come from? His blue eyes went wide as the larger boy kept getting closer until he was _right_ in front of Kurt's face. He reached out and gripped Kurt's soft face in his rough hands. Kurt closed his eyes, expecting to be hit, or have his head slammed against a wall. _

_He was definitely not expecting what _did_ happen. His eyes flew open when he felt Karofsky's chapped lips push against his own. He stood in shock, not able to move as the older boy's lips continued pressing against his, moving roughly, trying to force a reaction out of his own. When he pulled back, Kurt could feel a tear threatening to fall as he studied to other boy's face. There was shock evident in his expression. The look of shock soon faded and was replaced with one of repulsion._

_"Disgusting fag," he _literally _spat, "Next time you force yourself on me, you'll regret it," he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. _

_Kurt's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Shaking violently, he brought his hand up to cover his mouth where Dave's had been not long before. _

* * *

_"What's up, bud?" his dad asked as Kurt walked through the door and into the living room. _

_"N-nah-nothing," he stammered in response, walking down the stairs to his room without a backwards glance to his dad. Burt merely shrugged and grabbed the remote to un-pause the TV. _

_Upstairs, Kurt shakily shut the door and leaned against it, dropping his bag to the floor noisily. He put his head in his hands and slid to the floor, tears escaping his eyes. He was so sick of this. Sick of crying. Sick of being hurt constantly. But what was that today? David Karofsky had kissed him? Dave Karofsky. Kissed. Him? How in hell had that happened? He was the biggest homophobe in all Lima. He would have never thought. He groaned aloud and stood up, trudging over to his bed. He flopped down and pulled the covers up over him. He closed his eyes, hoping to wake up and find this to all be a bad dream_

* * *

_Kurt closed his locker shut gently. Turning around, he was met with a resounding _slap_ as the cold ice smacked his face. He could hear jocks shouting offensive names at him, but it was blocked out. All his senses were zeroed in on the biting cold surrounding his face and dripping on his clothes. He wiped the slush from his eyes and ran to the boy's locker room._

_ He stood in front of the sinks and looked into the mirror. Red dye number six was covering his face, hair, and clothes. He knew he should be mad that they ruined one of his favorite Alexander McQueen sweaters, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He rinsed the slushy off his face, shuddering at the cold water meeting his sensitive skin. Grabbing a few paper towels, he dabbed his face with them, cursing himself for not having a towel in his locker; at least he had a change of clothes in there. When his face was free from the red slush, he began working it out of his hair. He grimaced; it was so bad for his skin and hair. _

_After about five minutes of preening, all traces of red dye had disappeared. He sighed and turned around to get clothes from his locker. Opening it, he pulled out the spare shirt he stored in there for days like this. He was just glad none of it got on his jeans. Pulling the stained shirt from over his head, he bent over to stuff it in his bag. He froze when he heard footsteps. It was during class, there shouldn't be anyone is here… unless they deliberately followed him in there. He gasped when he felt large hands grip his bare waist. Standing up straight, he pulled away and turned around to be met with none other than Dave Karofsky. He began shaking, scared of what would happen. Class had at least another half hour before it would let out, meaning no one would be wandering in here and find them. _

_"Wah-wha-what do ya-you want?" he stuttered, his blue eyes wide with fright. _

_"I want you, Hummel," Kurt barely had time to register anything before he was being slammed against the lockers. Hard hands gripping his waist and insistent lips rough against his own. Kurt struggled against Karofsky's hold on his waist, but he was gripping him so tightly he was sure there'd be bruises. He eventually stopped struggling. He stood still, refusing to move his lips against the boy's. Karofsky continued trying to coax a reaction out of Kurt; pressing his body close to the smaller boy's, he slid his leg between Kurt's locked ones. The boy gasped when he felt Dave's hard member jutting against his hip. He wanted to cry, or vomit, or both. He just wanted to get out of there. _

_"On your knees, Hummel," Dave growled, breaking the kiss. Kurt's heart began racing. Surely, he couldn't mean… he whimpered slightly when Karofsky's hands pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. Keeping one hand on Kurt's shoulder, he moved the other to unzip his fly and release his leaking cock. Kurt wanted to cry. This could not be happening to him. There was no way this was actually happening. Karofsky moved both his hands to Kurt's head and pulled it towards him._

_"N-n-nah-no," Kurt stammered; the panic evident in his voice. _

_"Suck me, Hummel, like the little cock-slut you are," said boy opened his mouth to protest, but Karofsky shoved his head forward until his member was in Kurt's mouth. The boy almost choked, tears running down his face, he tried to pull his head back. Dave's hands held Kurt's head in place. Realizing Kurt wasn't going to move, the boy began to jerk his hips forward, thrusting into the boy's mouth. _

_Kurt sat completely still, not able to move from shock at what was happening. The older boy's grip on his head was painful, his fingers pulling roughly at his hair. He continued moving in and out of Kurt's mouth and he tried not to gag. The moans and grunts coming from above him were sickening and he felt as though he could vomit. Without warning, Karofsky came into his mouth. The bitter semen filled Kurt's mouth and he couldn't help but choke. A lot of it escaped his mouth, dribbling down his chin and down his neck. The older boy tucked himself back in and zipped his pants. _

_"Don't tell anyone about this, Hummel, or you'll regret it," he threatened, kicking Kurt is the stomach as he walked past and out of the locker room. Kurt fell to his side, pain exploding in his ribs. He stood up shakily and ran stiffly to the trashcan. He vomited until his sides hurt. Nothing could get the bitter taste of Karofsky out of his mouth. He walked, with difficulty, towards the sink and turned on the tap. Placing his mouth underneath it, he gulped the water and gargled it around in his mouth. Spitting it back out after his fifth try, he turned off the tap and slammed his fist down on the sink in frustration. Lifting his head, he flinched when he saw his reflection. His hair was sticking out at weird angles; his lips were red and swollen. Tears began silently pouring down his face as he fell to the ground into his fetal position. Why me? He thought to himself, clutching his aching stomach while he cried on the floor._

* * *

_Kurt winced as he pulled his shirt over his head. He walked stiffly over to the mirror and turned around to see the reflection of his back. He grimaced at the sight. The bruises splayed across his back were prominent against his pale skin. The newer bruises were bright compared to the fading yellow ones. There was hardly any skin on his back that wasn't covered in bruises. He turned around to find a shirt, walking away from the mirror. He couldn't bear to look at his back. He spent so much time and effort into keeping his skin perfect. He had thought the bruises would fade over time, but they never did. They stayed on his back, an ugly yellow color, a constant reminder of the hell he was living in. He lay on his bed, sticking in his headphones and turning up the music loud. Trying to ignore the urge to vomit, he shuddered whenever his mind would stray to what had happened. He couldn't help the bile that rose in throat and he ran to his bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, he emptied the contents of his stomach until his throat was aching. _

* * *

_Kurt walked nervously down the school hallway, flinching at every small noise. He was terrified, to say the least. He walked into his classroom, grateful for not having any run-ins with Karofsky. About ten minutes into the lesson, the door opened noisily, causing him to flinch. Kurt's eyes went wide with fear as Dave stepped into the room._

_"Hello," he smiled charmingly to the teacher, "Principal Figgans needs to borrow Kurt Hummel for a moment,"_

_"Of course, Kurt?" she inquired. He began shaking as he stood and stumbled to the door._

_ It closed behind him and Dave immediately grabbed at his am and began all but dragging him down the hallway. Shoving Kurt into the locker room, he immediately pushed him up against the cool lockers and began attacking his lips. Kurt made noises of protest but couldn't do anything to stop it. He struggled against Karofsky's tight grip but made no progress at freeing himself. He became aware of the hands gripping his waist tightly. He could tell he was going to have bruises there tomorrow. The hands moved and were suddenly cupping the crotch of his jeans. Kurt gasped in shock and moved his hands up to push pathetically at the larger boy's chest. _

_"S-sss-stop," Kurt begged when the pressure on his lips ceased. He whimpered when Karofsky's hand gripped him in response. He felt his jeans being unbuttoned and he gasped when they were pulled down, along with his boxers._

_"p-puh-pl-please," Kurt whimpered, his body shaking with fear, "D-Don't,"_

_Karofsky silenced him by shoving his lips against Kurt's and gripping the smaller boy's limp member. _

* * *

_The week progressed painfully for Kurt. Karofsky took every opportunity to get Kurt alone and …_

_Needless to say, he was miserable. He was flinching at even the smallest noise, cringing away from people's touch, and having gut-wrenching nightmares at night. He had dark circles under his eyes from the sleep deprivation he was going through due to the nightmares. He was simply a nervous wreck. No matter how terrible he felt, he was glad Karofsky hadn't taken one thing from him yet. He had taken his first kiss, his first intimate experiences; Kurt was going to make sure he didn't take the last thing he still had to himself. He vowed not to let Karofsky take his virginity. He didn't even know if the jock would try to take it that far, but he was determined not to let him. _

_Kurt was shaken from his thoughts as a strong hand grabbed his arm and threw him harshly into a locker. He gritted his teeth at the thought of another bruise joining the hundreds he must already have on his back. As he raised his head, he was met with the all too familiar sticky substance being tossed in his face. Ignoring the laughter, he stormed off to the girl's bathroom, not wanting a run-in with Karofsky. After finishing his routine to get all the dye off, he sighed in relief and turned to walk out the door. As he began walking across the bathroom, the door opened and Dave slid through. Kurt's eyes widened and he knees shook. _

_"Wh-what-What're ya-you d-d-doing in here?"_

_"Aw, princess, what's wrong with your voice? You keep stuttering babe. Should I make you feel better?" Dave leered. Kurt shook his head frantically. He was paralyzed from fear when Karofsky grabbed his wrist and dragged him into one of the stalls…_

* * *

_Kurt entered his room, defeated. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt completely hopeless. No one seemed to notice. His so-called 'friends' in Glee had actually complained that day that he was "too mopey" and Mr. Shue had confronted him, asking if he even wanted to be there. When Kurt tried to answer, but began stuttering and tripping over his words, the teacher shook his head and told Kurt he couldn't be a part of New Directions anymore. It's not like they needed him anyways, he did nothing except hide in the shadows singing backup. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind; being kicked out of glee was the least of his worries right now. _

_Entering his bathroom, he vigorously washed his hands for twenty straight minutes, but couldn't get the disgusting feel off his hands and wrists. He sobbed as he furiously rubbed his hands on a towel; trying to rid the feel of Karofsky's … he couldn't even think the word. Nothing he did was enough. The sensation was still there. He sat up and began to dig through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He took them out of the package and held the razor blades to his skin. He started on his palm, where the feeling was the worst. He glided the razor across his skin, watching as it sliced and blood trickled out, contrasting brightly against his pale skin. He continued his strokes, although it hurt. Well, maybe the pain would have been agonizing to someone else. But to him, it felt like a release, the feeling was disappearing from his hand. He continued for the next hour, careful to never cut too deep. He washed all the flowing blood from his hand and wrist, wincing as he pressed a paper towel his cuts. He stored his razor blades away for next time. He shivered, there was always a next time, no question. _

* * *

_The worst week of Kurt's life since his mom died came to a close. Saturday morning, he slept in late and groggily walked downstairs to an empty living room and kitchen. He decided he didn't feel like making himself breakfast, so he would go to the Lima Bean and get coffee. He walked back up the stairs and entered his room. Pulling off his sweatpants, he threw on simple skinny jeans. His back to the door, he began taking off his shirt when the door swung open._

* * *

_Burt Hummel sat in his room, staring at a picture frame. Pictured in the center were Kurt and his mother, Elizabeth. The light and happiness in Kurt's eyes was unmistakable. That same glow of life had been vacant from Kurt the past week; but looking back on it; he realized it hadn't been there for months. A tear ran down his face. He wished Elizabeth was here, she would know what to do to make Kurt happy again. He stayed home from the garage today so he could talk to Kurt about what's been making him so depressed lately. Placing the frame back on his nightstand, he stood and walked downstairs to Kurt's room. He expected Kurt to still be asleep, so he didn't bother knocking. Turning the door knob, he swung open the door. _

* * *

_Kurt jumped when he heard a gasp. He turned around and slipped his shirt on quickly, though wincing at the movement. _

_"Kurt," his father whispered raggedly. He regained his composure. He motioned for his son to come towards him. Kurt went to stand in front of him, his eyes lifeless. _

_"Shirt, off," Burt commanded, though his tone was broken. The boy pulled his shirt off gently and held it in his hand awkwardly; subtly trying to cover up the marks on his hand and wrist. Burt gently grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He stood, paralyzed by shock, when he saw Kurt's back. There was not a single area on his pale skin that was not covered in a bruise, old or new. The faded yellowish bruises were a backdrop to new prominent purple and blue ones. Burt's breathes were ragged. _

_"Who… who did this to you?"_

_"K-ka-kar-Karofsky," Kurt mumbled, wincing at having to say the name. He refused to look up and meet his dad's eyes, not wanting to face the hurt he would see in them. _

_"Kurt, I'm going to get you out of that school, don't you worry," Burt said gruffly and left the room to deal with his emotions. Kurt decided not to go out for breakfast, so went downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee. The rest of the weekend was a blur. It consisted of phone calls, paperwork, and packing. He stayed home from school all week, visiting his new school a couple times. On Tuesday, they toured the campus, which was absolutely beautiful. Thursday, they had a meeting with the headmaster. He was very kind and sympathetic towards Kurt, who was astounded. No teacher had ever treated him like that before. Friday, he finished packing the rest of his things and left for the school Saturday morning. It was a two hour drive to Westerville, where Dalton was located, so he knew he wouldn't get to see his family often. But, maybe, things are going to get better for me, he thought, stepping out of his car._

* * *

Kurt finished his story, stuttering often. It was quiet when he finished so he turned around in Blaine's arms to look at the boy's face. The curly haired boy had tears running down his face. His mouth moved, like he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. He took a deep breath and stared into Kurt's eyes, which were wet with the tears that had been falling continually throughout his explanation.

"Oh, Kurt," he whispered, his voice cracking. He sat and touched the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"May I?" he asked, his voice still a ragged whisper. Understanding what he was asking, he nodded and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Turn around," Blaine said quietly, not even registering how beautiful Kurt's pale chest was. There was only one thing he could focus on. The boy complied and turned slowly so his back was to Blaine. The warbler appraised his back with tear-filled eyes. It looked exactly how Kurt had described it. He reached out his hand shakily and lightly touched one of the bruises. Kurt tensed at the touch, but relaxed, comforting himself with the knowledge that it was Blaine. The curly haired boy continued with the feather- soft touches and then scooted closer to Kurt's back. The blue-eyed boy shivered when he felt Blaine softly press his lips against his bruised back. His lips continued trailing across the flat surface until he had covered all the bruises.

"Face me," Blaine whispered. Kurt did so and the boy across from his reached for his hands and held them securely in his own. He kissed each palm, each finger, each wrist. Looking up into Kurt's eyes, which were intense with unknown emotions, he promised,

"Kurt, I will _never_ let him, nor anyone, ever hurt you again,"

* * *

**i cant tell you how many time i cried while writing that...**

**Next Chapter: Plot! woo!**

**i love hearing from you guys! please review! if you guys have any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear them! **

**also. i was wondering if you guys would prefer shorter chapters with quicker updates, or longer chapters with more spaced out updates. let me know (:**

**Thanks for sticking with me! next chapter should be up... sometime in the near future.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been so long since the last update! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years!**

**I realized I needed to clear up the time frame. It is late November, after Thanksgiving. Sorry if there was any confusion. Christmas should be happeneing sometime in the next few chapters, I have a few ideas for it :)**

**Thank you so so so much for every favourite, follow, and review! They really help give me motivation to write! They mean so much to me, thanks!**

**Also, if you guys care (Which you prob don't) I made a Tumblr. My URL is 'footballscarvesandcoffee' feel free to follow me or ask me anything, I'd love to talk to you guys :)**

**This is mostly a filler chapter. A few loose ends are tied and Kurt makes a friend! woo!**

**Hope you enjoy, here's chapter 8:**

* * *

Kurt woke up early, before his alarm went off. Something went off in his mind and he realized he had made it through the night without a single nightmare. That hadn't happened since the first incident. He blinked in confusion, trying to sit up but failing. Looking to the side, he noticed Blaine lying there; his arms thrown protectively around Kurt. He felt slightly uncomfortable at the close contact, but at the same time, felt safe and content. Lying back down, he snuggled a bit closer into the boy's warm embrace. The curly haired boy moaned in his sleep, something that sounded suspiciously like 'Kurt', and tightened his hold on the other boy. Tensing slightly, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but it was useless; his mind was reeling.

He had told Blaine everything. He had opened up for the first time in his life. It was difficult telling his dad, for obvious reasons. He hadn't been willing to personally tell anyone else; it was too hard and he was scared they'd be repulsed by him. Who'd want to be around some used whore? He knew Burt told Carole and Finn; who had since then started treating him differently. Carole was always extra loving with him and treated him like he was helpless, and Finn tip-toed around his feelings, scared of doing or saying the wrong thing. He hated it. He hoped Blaine wasn't going to do that, he didn't think he'd be able to take it. He knew it was ironic that he hated everyone treating him like he was some porcelain doll about to break, because in reality, he was. But he couldn't help it. He hated how helpless he was. He hated his stupid stutter, hated that he was too scared to sing in front of people in fear of being rejected, hated that he couldn't even be touched without flinching in terror, hated that he couldn't sleep without fear of nightmares, hated being so _weak. _

"What's wrong?" Blaine's voice, gruff with sleep, jarred him out of his pensive demeanor. Kurt looked up at him and was surprised to see how close their faces were. It made him uncomfortable, but he refused to move, refused to be weak.

"W-what do ya-you mean?" he asked, a bit confused by the question.

"You're crying," The boy replied softly. He brought his hand up and lightly placed it on Kurt's soft cheek, the pad of his thumb capturing one of the streaming tears. Kurt hadn't even noticed the tears that had started streaming down his face while he was lost in thought. Blaine's hand on his cheek was warm and inviting, unlike Karofsky's rough and calloused ones. It felt good, sending small sparks of warmth through his body.

"S-s-sorry, just f-frustrated," he mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

"Hey," Blaine paused, waiting for the blue-eyed boy to look at him. When the boy finally brought his eyes up to meet Blaine's, he continued, "Don't apologize for crying, ever," he said forcefully, his thumb lightly caressing Kurt's cheek. The boy nodded in response. He glanced at the time and his glasz orbs went wide. Blaine noticed and understood immediately; they took up fair amount of their time talking. Knowing how precise his roommate was in the morning, Blaine offered to let him shower first. Thanking him, Kurt jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in his haste, leaving Blaine chuckling to himself as he rolled out of bed.

* * *

"Hey cutie, where were you yesterday?" Sebastian drawled to Kurt, sitting beside him.

"W-wa-wasn't feeling g-good," he mumbled back, shocked at how straightforward the boy was. But then again, after what Blaine told him, he supposed he shouldn't be that taken aback.

"Ah, so it's true," the boy looked oddly disappointed, "I had thought you and Anderson were just getting it on all day in your dorm room," he winked. Kurt spluttered,

"N-n-no, w-we're n-not, uh, we d-da-don't-"

"Woah, calm down, kid," Sebastian sneered, his eyes glinting with silent amusement.

"Although, it's good knowing I make you so flustered, I bet you'd be hot in bed," he said, bluntly, the glint not leaving his eyes. Kurt paled and turned his attention to the front, grateful when the teacher stood up and began the lesson. He paid rapt attention, trying to keep his mind off of Sebastian, which was hard since he could feel the boy's eyes piercing him through. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, he grabbed his things and all but ran from his seat, leaving a chuckling Sebastian in his wake.

* * *

The day progressed without any other noteworthy events. He had sat with Blaine and The Warblers at lunch, not speaking to any except occasionally whispering something to his roommate.

He had been given twice the amount of homework since he had to make up for missing yesterday. Carrying a heavy amount of books in his arms, he walked into the library and set his supplies down at an empty table towards one of the silent corners of the room. He spent a solid thirty minutes immersed in his work before he was approached. He heard footsteps and looked up to be greeted by Nick.

"Hey, Kurt, mind if I sit with you?" he asked cheerfully, his chocolate brown eyes crinkling when he smiled. The boy shook his head in return and smiled gently at his… acquaintance? He wasn't sure if they were friends.

"How are you, Kurt?" Nick asked, his voice full of concern, "We were all pretty worried about you yesterday," the boy's blue eyes widened in shock. They were worried? About him?

"Y-ya-you were?" he asked, the disbelief evident in his voice. Nick smiled gently,

"Of course we were worried, Kurt, you're one of us now," Kurt smiled genuinely at that.

"N-nick?" he asked softly. The boy cocked his head to the side and motioned for him to continue, "Were y-ya-you ever b-b-bullied, y-ya know, f-fu-for being g-gay?"

The warmth left Nick's brown eyes and his expression fell slightly.

"Yes, I was actually. I came out in middle school. The bullying was just simple verbal hate, you know, getting teased, the names. In high school, though, things started getting pretty bad. It was physical abuse. It went to some extremes. After one particularly bad day, I ended up in the ER with bruised ribs and in need of stiches. My parents finally understood I wasn't safe at public school, so they sent me here. I've never been happier than I am now, Kurt. Im apart of the Warblers, I'm accepted for who I am, and I have Jeff," he finished, a smile tugging the ends of his mouth.

"Oh, w-wow," Kurt murmured. For some selfish, odd reason, he had thought he was the only one who had been bullied. Actually, Blaine had probably been bullied too, but he hadn't bothered asking about it yet.

"H-how did you g-g-get over it?" Kurt asked carefully, his eyes curious.

"By surrounding myself with people who love and accept me; Jeff was a huge help. We were roommates at first; he would help me with my nightmares and everything. We were best friends then one day we just…" he trailed off; his eyes soft and full of love. Kurt couldn't help but be taken aback by how familiar that sounded. It was actually quite ironic.

"So on to a happier subject," Nick started, grinning at Kurt, "Have you thought more about auditioning for The Warblers?" the boy stared down at his hands. Looking back up at his friend (?) he answered,

"I thought a-about it b-b-but I don't r-really know," and it was true. He had been thinking a lot about joining The Warblers, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd be rejected like he had been by the New Directions.

"Please don't take offense by this, but if the pitch of your speaking voice is anything to go off, you must have a pretty good range?" he noted.

"Countertenor," Kurt said, a hint of pride in his voice. Nick gasped,

"Woah, dude! The Warblers haven't had a countertenor is years! If Wes and David find out, they won't leave you alone until you join," Kurt laughed at this, just as Blaine walked over to their table. He looked at his roommate with an almost shocked expression. The boy looked so relaxed, nothing like yesterday. He pulled out the seat next to him and sat down.

"If Wes and David find out what?" he asked, having just caught the last of what Nick said

"That Kurt's a countertenor," Nick said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?!" he turned and looked at Kurt in awe, "You never told me that!"

Kurt shrugged his response, a small laugh escaping his lips,

"You n-na-never asked," he stated casually, flushing at the look his roommate was giving him. Both boys turned to Nick who had gone silent, and were shocked to see his eyes narrowed; obviously glaring at someone.

"Hey Blaine, you broke up with Jeremiah, right?" he asked, his eyes still trained on something else. The question confused him,

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Nick motioned with a jerk of his head. The two boys turned around to see Jeremiah's approaching figure. Kurt automatically wrapped his arms around his stomach, preparing to close in on himself. Noticing this, Blaine grabbed his wrists and forced Kurt to look him in the eyes,

"Kurt, don't, its fine, okay, he's not going to hurt you, I won't let him," he said forcefully; not allowing his roommate to retreat back into his shell. The boy nodded in response. Blaine got up to meet his ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want, Jere," he asked, menace clouding his voice.

"We need to talk," the boy replied, his eyes focused on Kurt, narrowing subconsciously.

"Fine," Blaine agreed and started walking away, expecting the boy to follow him. He did, and Blaine led them outside and over to a bench. Sitting down, he stared at Jeremiah expectantly,

"Okay, talk,"

"Well now that you're thinking straight, I figured we could talk about what happened," he stated, sitting down next to the younger boy who held up his hand.

"Im sorry, what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well obviously you didn't mean what you said, we're not broken up," he stated, as if it were obvious.

"Jeremiah, I know what I said. I meant it. We're over," he said, his eyes reducing to slits.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you've already moved on," his ex sneered. He didn't reply to that, simply raising a triangular eyebrow.

"Oh you have?" Jeremiah asked, a humorless laugh escaping his lips, "Wait, don't tell me, you're crushing on your girl of a roommate," Blaine stood up, his hands balling into fists. He towered over Jeremiah,

"Listen, get away from me. We're done. I don't want to see you on this campus anymore," and with that he turned on his heel and walked away, slamming open the front doors, he made his way to the library.

He couldn't believe Jeremiah. He had never seen this side of him; he had never thought he was capable of being such an asshole! The boy was so sweet and loving when they were dating, but now? He shook his head in disgust, weaving through bookshelves until he found where Nick and Kurt were sitting; their heads close together with laughter escaping both of them.

He paused and watched them for a moment. He was surprised at how comfortable and relaxed Kurt looked with their close proximity. He smiled when he noticed how Kurt's eyes crinkled when he laughed, his nose scrunching up in the most adorable way. He walked up to the table, both boys looking up at him.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted brightly, his eyes lighting up even more. The hazel-eyed boy couldn't help the huge grin the stretched across his face. Nick looked at him, his gaze questioning. Blaine knew he wanted to know what had happened with Jeremiah. Kurt looked between the two and seemed to sense this.

"W-well I h-ha-have a paper to t-type, so I'm g-ga-gonna go up to our r-room. See y-ya-you guys later," he stood up and grabbed his books, smiling, he looked at Nick, "Thanks f-fa-for talking w-with me, I'll t-th-think more about T-The Warblers," he swung his bag over his shoulder, gliding away with a new spring in his step.

Blaine watched with wide eyes, his roommate looked as if the previous days hadn't even happened. He seemed so happy and relaxed. Blaine figured that Kurt having told him about Karofsky had helped take off some of the burden. He turned back to Nick who had been appraising him with knowing eyes.

"What?" he asked, not liking the look on his friend's face.

"Oh Blaine, you're so smitten!" he exclaimed.

"Am not!" he retorted, crossing his arms childishly.

"Whatever you say, Blainey" Nick teased. His face became serious though, "So what happened with Jeremiah?" he asked, folding his hands on the table. Blaine sighed,

"He thought I hadn't meant it when I broke up with him or some shit like that," Nick raised an eyebrow, Blaine didn't usually swear a lot.

"But you did, right?" Nick inquired.

"Yeah, I set him straight. He seems to think I've developed a crush on Kurt though,"

Nick laughed,

"Well you have,"

"Have not!"

"_Blaine,"_ Nick dropped the childish banter and looked at his friend. Blaine eyebrows were furrowed together and he was wringing his hands nervously.

"Ok, Nick, maybe I do like him a little bit. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't need a boyfriend right now, he needs a friend and a mentor," he said, although his eyes practically said the opposite.

"Blaine, who are you trying to convince of that, you or me?" he asked, getting up and leaving Blaine, who sat with his jaw slacked open, Nick's question attacking his thoughts.

* * *

Kurt was walking through the hallway, not paying attention to his surroundings. He was wrapped up in his thoughts. Ever since he had explained everything to Blaine yesterday, he felt as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. Apparently it had been incredibly therapeutic for him to talk about what had happened.

He didn't notice when someone came up next to him. He jumped when he heard a throat clear next to him. Dropping his books in surprise, he turned around to see Sebastian there, raising an eyebrow. Blushing, he bent down to gather the things he had dropped. He stiffened when he heard the boy let out a low whistle. Standing up, he turned back around to face his peer with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes?" he asked, mentally cheering for not stuttering over the word.

"You've got one fine ass, Hummel," he stated, not a hint of shame in his voice. Kurt's cheeks flushed even more. Not knowing how to reply to that, he stood there awkwardly, mentally willing the boy to just leave him alone.

"Anyways, Kurt. Here's the thing. You're hot, im hot. So, how do you feel about going out with me Friday night, to Scandals?" Kurt mouth fell open in shock. Here was an incredibly attractive boy, a bit forward maybe, okay a lot forward, asking _him_ out. He had heard about Scandals; it was one of the only gay bars in Western Ohio. Opening his mouth to reply, he immediately stopped.

His thoughts all turned to Blaine. He kind of, maybe, soft of had a crush on him. Blaine had kissed him, so maybe that meant Blaine felt the same way. How would he feel if Kurt went out with his ex, who had caused him so much hurt?

"T-th-thanks for the offer, b-but I c-can't. S-s-sorry," Kurt stammered, not meeting the boy's eyes and all but ran down the hallway to his room. Sebastian watched him go with a raised eyebrow. He had never been rejected before. _Never_. He didn't like it; in fact, it made him want Kurt more. He frowned, his mind reeling and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

**I really like the Nick and Kurt friendship so I couldn't resist putting it into the story.**

**So, Jeremiahis gone. For now...**

**Sebastian has the hots for Kurt. (but seriously, who wouldn't)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I plan to have the next chapter up by this weekend, I apologize in advance if that does not happen.**

**Pleaseeeeeeee review! I love hearing your opinions and input! Thanks everyone for sticking with me on this story :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

***peeks out from behind corner nervously* **

**err hi guys! can anyone say worst author ever!? I feel terrible for how long it's been since I've last updated. These past few weeks have been busy, and frankly, I had no idea where I wanted to go with this chapter. **

**You know how people always say "It's always darkest before the dawn"? That's kind of what I'm using while writing this, keep that in mind :D**

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and amazing reviews! We've reached 50! just, wow guys! i can't thank you enough :D**

**Songs used in this chapter: Taking Chances by Celine Dion (It was bound to show up eventually ;D)**

**and now prepare for ANGST ANGST ANGST. *nods head like Tessa Netting* **

* * *

The next week passed uneventfully at Dalton. Kurt had settled in and was comfortable, well, as comfortable as he could be. But there was one thing bugging him. He decided to find Nick and ask him about it.

Walking into the library, he strolled over to his usual table in the corner. Nick was sitting in his seat, head bent over a paper as he scribbled words down furiously.

"H-hey Nick," Kurt greeted, sitting down quietly and pulling his bag up to rest on his lap. Nick jumped slightly, startled, but a wide smile stretched across his face when he saw Kurt.

"Hey!" he answered, setting down his pencil. The two boys had become very close over the past week. Every day, they met to do homework in the library and they would sometimes hangout after Nick finished Warblers practice. Kurt really liked Nick. They boy never mentioned his stutter, he was patient with him, and he actually seemed to _care_ for Kurt.

"Is something up, Kurt, you look confused," Nick asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"C-ca-can I talk t-to you a-about something?" he asked, his increase in stutter making Nick even more concerned.

"Of course you can, Kurt," he reassured, turning in his seat so he was facing his friend.

"I-is everything o-okay with B-blaine? He's u-usually s-so t-touchy and friendly a-and it used to m-make me nervous, b-but then I grew t-to l-like it. B-but this p-past week he's been e-extra friendly, w-which, which is f-fine! B-but he's acting s-strange and different a-and he hardly t-touches me anymore and h-he gives me t-this look when he t-thinks I'm not l-looking. Almost l-like um, like f-fondness but with c-confusion ? I don't k-know. I'm p-probably b-being stupid. I-I just t-thought he l-liked me, y-ya know? He k-kissed me and used t-to hold me w-when I s-s-slept because of m-my n-nightmares, a-and, and-"

"Woah, Kurt, calm down, okay?" Nick jumped out of his seat and knelt in front of Kurt's, placing his hand on the boy's shoulders. Near the end of rant, he had started almost hyperventilating and Nick became very worried. He rubbed comforting circles on Kurt's shoulder as the boy slowed his breathing down to normal.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Nick answered, smiling sadly. Then it clicked.

"WAIT, HE KISSED YOU?!" he exclaimed so loudly that boys from other tables looked up in alarm at the pair. He ignored them and stared at Kurt who had wide eyes and a hint of a blush coloring his face. He nodded slowly, taken aback by Nick's reaction. The dark-haired boy mumbled something under his breath and looked back up at his friend.

"Y-yeah. But it w-wasn't a big deal, w-well it was t-to me b-but I'm sure it d-didn't to him. I was u-upset and it j-just happened but h-he hasn't a-a-acknowledged it or a-anything,"

"Wait, Kurt, so how do you feel about Blaine?" he asked curiously.

"Confused, p-plus there's the w-whole Sebastian t-thing," he added.

"Wait?! What does that fucker have to do with any of this? Nick asked. He usually didn't swear but he really couldn't stand the snarky boy.

"H-he asked me o-out last week. I-I've been trying to a-avoid him b-but I sit next to h-him in French and he k-keeps asking me," he explained. Sebastian _seemed_ nice and he was the first person to ever really express interest in him. There was the Blaine kiss, but now that Kurt thought about it, maybe the boy had just been lonely, or pitying him. There was no way someone as amazing as Blaine could ever like him.

Something dark flashed in Nick's eyes.

"Kurt, you should stay away from him, he only means trouble," Nick explained, a bitter undertone to his voice. Kurt only nodded in response. Sure, Blaine had explained what Sebastian had done to him, but maybe there was more to the story, the boy didn't really seem that bad; maybe a bit forward, but not cruel as his roommate had portrayed him.

Nick's phone vibrated then, buzzing loudly against the wooden table. He picked it up, reading the message with wide eyes.

"Shit! Emergency Warblers practice. I have to go! Talk to you later, Kurt!" he said, grabbing his bag and waving as he rushed from the table towards the exit.

Kurt leaned back in his chair, thinking. Blaine hadn't made any more advances on him; actually, it was the opposite. His roommate had been acting oddly lately. Sure, Kurt hadn't known him that long, but he could tell there was something off about him. Blaine, who was usually very touchy, had hardly made physical contact with Kurt in the past week; when he did, it was awkward, not like the usual comfortable embraces they used to share.

Kurt sighed. Blaine must've lost interest, if there was any to begin with, when he explained his past. Who was Kurt kidding? He was dirty and used and someone as amazing and perfect as Blaine could never like him.

"Hey gorgeous,"

Oh speak of the devil. Kurt looked up as Sebastian sat down in the chair next to him, smirking.

"H-hi," he answered.

"You look tense babe, could I help you relax?" the boy said with a suggestive tone, winking at the shy boy.

"N-no, I'm just g-gonna go up to m-my room," he said quietly, trying not to make eye contact with Sebastian. He made to get up but an arm reached out and grabbed his wrist. He flinched at the contact and his breath came out in fast pants. The boy looked at him oddly but didn't comment on Kurt's reaction. He let go of his hold on Kurt's wrist and watched as the boy grabbed his things and fled from the room. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Blaine looked up from where his eyes were trained on his lap.

"Hey Nick," he greeted the boy who sat down between him and Jeff. After giving his boyfriend a chaste peck on the lips, he turned back to Blaine.

"What's going on between you and Kurt?" he asked bluntly, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, taken aback by the question.

"I mean he almost had a panic attack when explaining to me about how oddly you've been acting this past week," Nick explained. His friend shrugged,

"Just being friendly,"

"Oh and I suppose that kiss was 'just being friendly' too?"

Blaine spluttered at the response,

"How do you know about that?" he asked, his hazel eyes going wide.

"It slipped out; he's really confused about how you feel about him,"

"Fuck!" Blaine sighed, pinching to bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"I like him," he began, "a lot, more than I should. But he doesn't need a boyfriend right now; he went through a lot of shit at his old school and he just needs a friend right now,"

Nick rolled his eyes at this response, "Why do you always have to be the hero, Blaine, he needs _you_, not some savior" the boy's head snapped up at that response, staring his friend in the eye. Maybe Nick was right. Maybe a boyfriend was exactly what Kurt needed. Maybe he needed someone to hold him and kiss him, to tell him how beautiful he was. His friend was right, he was always too self-sacrificing, even when it wasn't needed. He nodded,

"You're right," he murmured. His friend visibly relaxed.

"I know he's only been here a week, but I really care about him, Blaine, he's a great friend and I hate to see him hurting,"

They both jumped as Wes banged the gavel loudly, calling the Warbler's meeting to order. Blaine zoned out as the council began talking, his thoughts on Kurt.

* * *

Kurt walked out of his room; he had been doing homework for two hours and he couldn't stand being cooped up in a room that long. He began down the hall, intending to go for a walk around the grounds. As he turned a corner, he came face to face with Sebastian. He resisted the urge to groan. Just his luck. The tall boy was looking down at him with a smirk on his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey sexy," he drawled, taking a step closer to Kurt. He blinked; this was the most forward he had ever been. He tried to control his breathing as his body tensed up from the presence so close inside his personal space.

"Why did you reject me when I asked you out last week?" he asked, his tone a bit gruff. He leaned in closer to Kurt, who froze.

"I l-li-like someone e-else," he stammered, amazed he could speak at all due to the current situation. He instinctively took a step back, wincing as he hit a wall. His eyes widened as he realized the situation, he was trapped.

Sebastian closed the distance the movement had created between them; his leaned in so his face was mere inches from Kurt's. Placing his hands on either side of the smaller boy's head, effectively trapping him, he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. He mistook it for arousal, and whispered in his ear,

"Well maybe I can change your mind," his breath exhaled hotly against the boy's ear. He moved his head back and shoved his lips roughly against Kurt's.

* * *

Kurt couldn't move, the taller boy had him pinned against the wall, this position all too familiar. He gasped sharply, and something dark flashed in Sebastian's eyes. He leaned in and whispered something in his ear, but he couldn't process the words. It was too similar. He felt Karofsky towering over him and whispering harsh threats in his ear. He began quivering slightly at the flashbacks that began. He needed to escape but he couldn't, he was helpless.

He froze when rough lips met his insistently. It felt just like Karofsky, the force, the roughness, the urgency. He couldn't move from shock as the lips moved against his own. He could hardly tell where he was. The memories hitting him sharply, swimming in his head mixed with harsh words and taunts. A hand suddenly moved to his chest, brushing over his nipple. It jerked him out of his stupor and he flinched violently, hitting his head against the wall in the process. The pain shooting through his head barely registered as he shook in fear. He wrapped his arms around himself, shaking so violently, he fell to the floor. He was aware of the presence leaving and vaguely heard a voice mutter,

"Freak," and the sound of footsteps fading away.

He sat in terror, his eyes must've been wide, but he couldn't make out anything. His chest was constricting as he attempted to breathe, but his lungs refused to cooperate. Something in his mind told him he was going to pass out soon if he didn't calm down, but he couldn't.

* * *

Warbler's practice went by in a blur and soon it was over, Nick and Jeff stood up, clasping hands,

"You coming, Blaine?" Jeff asked the boy who hadn't moved from his seat on the couch. Shaking his head, he answered,

"No I'm going to hang back for a bit," the boys nodded and headed out of the room while the rest of the Warbler's filed out. Wes shot his friend a worried look as the boy leaned forward to place his head in his hands, but decided he needed to be left alone.

Blaine got up from the couch and approached the piano sitting in the corner of the room. Playing had always been a way for him to express himself when he didn't know any other ways to. He sat down gently, his fingers pressing delicately across the keys. He played a few chords, getting warmed up. His eyes closed as he began the slow intro to the song,

_Don't know much about your life._

_ Don't know much about your world, but_

_ Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_ On this planet they call earth._

_ You don't know about my past, and_

_ I don't have a future figured out._

_ And maybe this is going too fast._

_ And maybe it's not meant to last_

He choked up at the lyrics, shocked by how utterly _true_ they were.

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_ What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_ Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_ Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_ What do you say,_

_ What do you say?_

His voice faded out as he stopped the song early, his emotions getting the better of him. He placed his head in his hands, placing his elbows on the keys as they played random, loud notes from the contact. A soft tear escaped his eye; it slid down his cheek and fell to the keys.

* * *

Nick and Jeff strolled down the dorm hallways together, fingers intertwined. They were both worried about Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt was going to end up breaking down from all the confusing signals his roommate was sending him and Blaine was going to break down because the boy didn't know how to handle his feelings. Jeff was here when he had dated Sebastian, ever since their breakup, Blaine had been hesitant with relationships, even though he tried not to show it. He was scared to be pulled into something to only be let down and he knew that was some of Blaine's struggle with Kurt.

As they rounded a corner approaching their room, they both stopped and stared down at the scene in front of them. Kurt was lying on the floor, curled up into a pitiful fetal position. His eyes were wide but glassed over. Sharp, ragged noises escaped his mouth and it appeared that he couldn't breathe. Nick was the first to respond.

"Jeff, he's having a panic attack. I'm going to get him to his room to try and calm him down. Go get Blaine," he said sharply, kneeling down in front of his friend who hardly seemed to notice him. Jeff followed his boyfriend's command, turning and sprinting down the hall quickly. Knowing Kurt wouldn't be able to walk, he slid his arm under the boy's knees and around his shoulders, picking him up with a grunt. Kurt began thrashing at the contact and wriggled, trying to escape. His breathing became even more labored. Nick just held him tighter and carried him to his room. Glad Kurt had left the door unlocked, he released one hand to turn the doorknob, immediately returning his hand to the boy as he gently kicked the door open. Walking in, he sat Kurt down on his bed and kneeled in front of him. Kurt struggled when he grabbed his shoulders, and he winced at the fear in the boy's eyes, but he knew it was necessary to calm him down.

"Kurt! Kurt, look at me. Focus on my voice. Breathe in and out, try and breathe, okay?" Nick said, his voice gentle as he masked the rising panic.

* * *

Jeff slammed open the door of the senior commons.

"Blaine!" he called to the boy who didn't even look up at him from his place at the piano.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"It's Kurt,"

Blaine's head snapped up in reply and he got up from the piano quickly, running out of the room. Jeff ran to follow him and the two boys sprinted back to the dorm. Blaine arrived at his room first; he walked through his already open door, panting slightly. The sight he was met with almost broke his heart. Kurt was sitting on the edge of his bed, a clear panic attack. He briefly wondered what had happened to cause it, but he pushed the thought from his mind for right now, he needed to focus on helping Kurt. Nick stood, when he saw him, gesturing for him to take his place but Blaine shook his head.

"You guys should go, I got this, I'll call you later to check in," he said while sitting gently next to Kurt on the bed. The couple looked hesitant, not wanting to leave them alone, but they nodded, clasping hands and leaving, closing the door quietly behind them.

Kurt hadn't even seemed to notice his roommate there until he made contact. He flinched as an arm reached and settled around his shoulders. His breathing became more panicked.

"Kurt, baby it's me, it's Blaine, I need you to breathe, honey. Please," he pleaded, pulling Kurt against his chest.

"Focus on my breathing and try to copy it, okay. In and out," he repeated until Kurt's shaking subsided and his breathing began to slowly even out. It took about five minutes of this exercise before his roommate was back to normal, his chest rising and falling slowly. Kurt clung to Blaine as if he was a lifeline and that's when the tears let loose. He placed his head against Blaine's chest and cried, sobs silently racking his body.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine whispered and held the boy closer, his heart tearing apart.

Kurt badly needed to cry these past few days and finally allowed himself to do so. He was just so confused about Blaine and his feelings for him, and the entire incident with Sebastian was just horrifying, he couldn't believe he had actually thought that the manipulative boy could be a good person.

A small sob escaped his lips as he cried into Blaine's shirt. They boy placed soft kissed on top of his head as he comforted him.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm here, you're safe," he said repeatedly while softly pulling his fingers through his roommate's soft hair in a comforting manner.

"B-Blaine," Kurt choked out, his voice muffled by the boy's shirt.

"I've got you," he said. He moved slightly so he could lower them onto the bed, so they were in a more comfortable position. The crying boy mistook the movement and clung tighter to Blaine, hysterics starting to escape his lips.

"D-don't leave m-m-me," he cried. Blaine couldn't help but notice the deeper meaning behind his roommate's words and it felt as if a hand was clenching around his heart.

"Never," he replied, lying them down so Kurt's head was on Blaine's chest, while he held his arms tightly around Kurt protectively. Tears escaped his eyes as his heart broke for this boy. He then decided that Kurt needed him, in any and every way. He leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead, whispering,

"I love you,"

* * *

**I was going to end on a cliffhanger, but felt bad for my lack of updating so I didn't. Actually, I kind of did..**

**This is the turning point in the story, things will start heading uphill from here. There wont be anyore MAJOR angst coming up in the forseeable future.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Kurt's response, Blaine confronting Sebastian, and some one might join the Warblers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i feel bad for asking but your guys's input means a lot! Let me know if you loved or hated it. If there is anything you'd like to see happen, let me know and i might be able to work it into the story :D **

**I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be up; it's finals week so I could either have less time or more time. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**WHAT?! NATALIE'S POSTING EARLY?! **

**yep xD it's finals which means i have way too much time on my hands (that I really should be using to study..)**

**REALLY short, but important chapter, sorry. It was a good place to leave off to set up the next chapter, which by the way, should be posted by Monday night, probably earlier though**

**I apologize for any mistakes, I wrote this on my ipad.**

* * *

_"D-don't leave m-m-me," he cried. Blaine couldn't help but notice the deeper meaning behind his roommate's words and it felt as if a hand was clenching around his heart. _

_"Never," he replied, lying them down so Kurt's head was on Blaine's chest, while he held his arms tightly around Kurt protectively. Tears escaped his eyes as his heart broke for this boy. He then decided that Kurt needed him, in any and every way. He leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead, whispering,_

_"I love you,"_

Blaine could feel the boy tense in his arms. He mentally cursed himself, . Way to go blaine, now he's not going to want to be around you. Nick was wrong, this was a mistake.

"W-what?" Came Kurt's stuttering reply. Blaine took a deep breath; he could brush this off, say something to cover up his confession. No, he needed to do this. _courage._

"I said, I love you," the boy in his arms turned so they were face to face. His wide eyes had turned a stormy gray color.

"Why-why would y-you say t-that?" He asked, his chest rising and falling at a quicker pace.

"What do you mean?" He asked, subconsciously quirking his head to the side. The expression on Kurt's face was utterly heartbreaking. He reached down and cupped the boy's soft cheek in his hand. But the moment he made contact, his roommate flinched violently and moved out of his embrace. Blaine could feel his heart tearing in two. Kurt had flinched. Sure, he flinched when everyone touched him, but this time felt different.

"D-do-don't say that," Kurt said, his voice hoarse, but stronger than it had been in a while, "Don't l-lie to m-me!" He exclaimed suddenly, jumping off the bed and moving to sit in the desk chair, his head buried in his hands.

"Kurt," the shorter boy breathed out, shocked by what had just happened. He had been prepared for a lot of things: rejection, fright, anxiety. But anger? No, he had not been expecting that. He got up slowly and approached the boy whose shoulders were shaking gently. Kneeling in front of his roommate, he grabbed Kurt's hands to pull them away from his face- so he could look him in the eye- not letting go even when the boy flinched.

"Kurt," he whispered, keeping their gazes locked, "why would I be lying to you?"

"B-be-because," Kurt started, his lower lips quivering, "n-no one c-can love m-me," a single tear escaped his eye. Blaine reached his hand up and brushed it away, not removing his hand from where it was cradling Kurt's cheek. His roommate looked down, averting his gaze.

"Kurt, sweetheart, look at me," he commanded softly. He paused until hesitant gray eyes met his.

"I know that after what Kar- _he_ did you think that no one can love you. I know you think you're dirty and used. I know you're scared to let someone in after everyone let you down. But Kurt, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You're so beautiful and special and I honestly would have nothing without you. I thought I was happy and in love before, Kurt, but then you showed up out of nowhere, lighting up my life. You changed everything I thought I knew about myself and love. Kurt, I can see it in your eyed that what happened with Karofsky makes you think that you're damaged. But you know what I think? I think it shows how strong you are. You have so much courage. You move me, Kurt. I promise that I will never hurt you, I will never let you down. I promise to always defend you...Kurt, I just, I just love you so-

His voice was muffled by something pressing against his lips. I was warm and soft and _oh_  
Kurt was kissing him. _Kurt was kissing him_. Before Blaine processed that he should probably kiss back, Kurt had pulled away. A soft hand was now folded a top his, cradling Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too,"

Blaine's head snapped up to meet his roommate's eyes, which were shining with unshed tears, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What?!" Blaine asked, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. The most adorable giggle he had ever heard escaped Kurt's lips.

"I l-love you too, a-and Blaine, thank y-you, for what you s-said. I didn't r-realize it, but I-I've been waiting f-for someone t-to say t-that for such a long t-time," a small tear ran down his face, but his smile remained, "You-You're everything I n-need,"  
Blaine moved forward, crashing his lips against Kurt's. He froze when the boy's lips stilled against his and his body tensed, but after a second, Kurt relaxed into the kiss, returning the soft pressure to the lips against his.  
Blaine smiled into the kiss, pulling away slightly,

"So.. What does this make us?"

"Each other's," came the soft reply before soft lips were pulling his back in for a kiss.

* * *

Nick and Jeff walked down the hall towards their room, hands clasped tightly between them while they moved in silence, both too caught up in what happened to say anything. The rounded the corner from the hallway Kurt's room was in, and almost ran smack into Sebastian. They glared silently at one another until the tall boy broke the silence,

"Did you guys just come from Kurt's room?" He asked, his tone tinged with the usual snarky edge. Both boys nodded, not releasing Sebastian from their cold stares.

"So how is lady boy?" Sebastian asked, accepting that he wasn't going to get more than a nod in reply, "he still being a wimp?"  
Jeff went to move forward, his expression angered, but Nick tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand, successfully keeping him back.  
He went to tell Jeff to just leave it when something clicked. He stared at Sebastian with accusing eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, his expression calculating. The tall boy didn't catch on to his suspicions.

"I mean is he still whimpering like an abused animal?" He replied, his tone filled with hostility and bitter humor.  
Jeff's eyes filled with understanding and then malice. Nick glanced at him then turned back to confront Sebastian.

"And exactly how would you know that Kurt was having a panic attack?" He asked, taking a step forward towards the older boy. Sebastian's harsh expression faltered, uncertainty flashing in his cold eyes. He opened his mouth to retort, but Jeff moved forward angrily,

"What did you do?!" He said loudly, trying to refrain himself from shouting.

"He practically threw himself at me and kissed me, right in the hallway! Then he freaked out and started spazzing so I left. I'm the victim here!" He defended himself, his eyes dark. Nick laughed humorlessly,

"You may be a bastard, Sebastian, but you can't seriously be stupid enough to think that we'd believe that! Kurt flinches when people so much as touch him, there's no way in hell he'd kiss you!"  
Jeff squeezed his boyfriend's hand and walked off, deciding Blaine should be the one to do this. Walking towards their room, he stopped outside their door and listened for a moment.

* * *

"Can we sit on the bed?" Blaine asked, pulling away from their closed-mouth kiss, "my knees are starting to hurt,"  
Kurt laughed softly at the boy's whining tone and nodded, standing up slowly, grabbing the hand outstretched toward him. They sat on Kurt's bed and leaned against the wall, their shoulders rubbing together as they situated themselves, sending warm jolts through each boy's body. Kurt played with their intertwined fingers.

"So are we boyfriends now?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

"I-If you want t-to be," Kurt answered, his voice quiet and unsure. A warm hand was suddenly on his chin, guiding his head until he was looking Blaine in the eyes. The soft hazel was intense and made Kurt forget his surroundings, completely lost in the eyes of the boy he loves.

"Kurt, of course I want to," he said, his voice sure. The blue eyed boy smiled; it was small, but it was one of the most genuine smiles he had worn in a long time.

* * *

Jeff's mouth fell open. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but boyfriends?! Nick was going to freak. shit, he was about to freak! He decided to talk to Blaine about the events later and let him bask in the happiness of his new boyfriend, he turned to leave, but what he heard next made him freeze in his tracks.

* * *

"I hate to bring it up, but were going to have to talk about it eventually, Kurt," Blaine said slowly, his tone careful. Kurt took a long breath, expecting what was coming next.

"What happened to cause your panic attack? This one was pretty bad, so Im guessing it was something kind of big?" He asked, his tone gentle.

"Promise m-me something f-first," Kurt started, closing his eyes shut and reopening them, preparing himself for Blaine's reaction.

"Um, sure," his boyfriend answered, a bit confused by the condition.

"Don't f-freak out, p-please," he pleaded. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together, what could possibly have happened?

"Um, ok, I promise,"

"O-ok. So um l-last week Sebastian asked m-me out and I s-said no and um so today w-when I was walking to o-our room, he kind of p-pinned me against the w-wall and started k-kissing me a-and was really f-forceful and I h-had a flashback a-and started panicking I g-guess," he explained, lamely, training his eyes on their intertwined fingers. Blaine was about to reply when the door swung open.

* * *

Jeff stood on shock. Sebastian did what?! Something about this was obviously affecting Kurt in a way it wouldn't affect most people, but he decided to ask Blaine about that later.  
Blaine. He was probably about to start freaking out right now. Deciding the boy's anger would be better directed at Sebastian, he swung open the door and pretended like he hadn't just heard their entire conversation.  
His expression softened when he took in the scene before him. They were sitting against the wall, hands intertwined and looking absolutely _adorable_  
But then he saw the fire in Blaine's eyes.

* * *

Jeff stood in the doorway, an odd expression on his face. Blaine caught his eye and the friends understood the situation instantly.

"Kurt, why don't you lie down, I need to go take care of something,"

"Blaine..." He warned, frowning when the boy got off the bed.

"Lay down," he said softly. Kurt couldn't help but obey. He laid his head on the pillow and Blaine pulled the covers over him. Leaning down, he kissed Kurt's temple softly, his lips lingering,

"I promised to always defend you,"

* * *

**OHHHH. NEXT. THE CONFRONTATION! *starts singing The Confrontatin from Les Mis**

**next chapter we see Kurt's side of everything. I couldn't find a good place in this chapter to put it in **

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH to everyone who has alerted, and reviewed! The reviews were lovely and so so funny! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know any ideas or expectations you have for what Blaine will do/say to Sebastian, I'd love to hear your thoughts :DD**

**and, Glee is on tomorrow night, so if you need someone to freak out with tomorrow night, PM me, i love talking with you guys! xD**

**See you next chapter! :D**


End file.
